


Passionland

by passionsrules



Category: Passions (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionsrules/pseuds/passionsrules





	Passionland

Passionland

SCENE 1  
WEDDING ONE

BRIDAL ROOM.

The energy is a little chaotic as Emily gets into her dress. She looks in the mirror to admire herself and is so excited that she gets to marry Adam!

She notices her hair is out of place and she brushes it back not with her hands but with magic, a soft glow for she's a good witch. She isn't one of the bad witches of Hermany.

Outside the room, the music starts for Ryan and Emily to make the walk down the isle. Emily's father sees that her hands begin to shake so he reassures her.

Ryan chuckles: It'll be fine, honeybun. You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. Except for your mother of course.

THE CHAPEL

There are people sitting in the pews, a simple gathering but full of love. Annie and James are sitting in the pews, smiling at their parents.

Ryan walks Emily down the aisle at the church. The song "Chapel Of Love" by The Dixie Cups plays in the background.

Father David, the blind priest, officiates: I now pronounce you husband and wife. Adam, you may now kiss your bride.

They do a big kiss on the lips. Everybody claps.

THE RECEPTION

Chicken cordon bleu is the main meal, along with side salads, fruit salad, and chocolate cake for dessert. People are hanging out and having a good time. Annie stares in wonder at her mom.

Annie: You look beautiful, mom!

Emily: Oh, thank you sweetie. I'm so happy I'm almost nervous. I can't believe I'm really married!

Annie is sitting at the bride's table with her mom. James is sitting across from them with Adam. The four are all chatting happily. It's time for Ryan to give the toast.

Ryan: To my darling daughter Emily, I've watched you grow up from an infant so small to a beautiful young lady. Adam, you, too, I hope you take good care of her. I wish you two the best of luck!

The new couple dance to the song "From This Moment On," by Shania Twain. The two twirl around absolutely in love. Then there's the father-daughter dance, to the song "I Loved Her First," by Heartland.

Adam and Emily get whisked away from the reception by a horse drawn carriage.

IN THE BATHROOM Five Months Later

The room is lit in a soft golden glow. The mood of the scene is soft and kind. Emily is standing alone with a few pregnancy tests in her hand. There is soft happy music playing. She looks at their results, and They are all positive. The doorbell rings. She sets them down with a smile and then goes to greet Adam.

IN THE Entryway

Emily hugs him, arms wrapped around the back of his neck, a knowing smirk on her face.

Emily: Oh, honey, I think the toilet is broken. Can you go fix it for me?

Adam starts to protest, but Emily cuts him off with a kiss on the cheek.

Emily: Aw, thank you sweety. I love you.

Adam sighs, a little exasperated but still incredibly in love.

Adam: Only because you asked so nicely.

He goes off to the bathroom. He sighs and goes to grab the plunger. He turns to walk back out.

Adam: Honey, the toilets are fine I think it fixed itself or--

He stops when he sees the pregnancy tests. His eyes widen and he picks them up then rushes back out to celebrate with his wife.

IN THE ENTRYWAY

Adam scoops his wife up into a hug, picking her up gently and kissing her forehead. She laughs and hugs him back, humming softly.

SCENE 2  
BABY DRAMA 1

Emily had no idea that she was five months pregnant until she started to feel something.

Emily: James! Come quick! I feel funny! Something's coming out of me! Something's coming out of me! What's happening to me?!

James: Oh No! Emily, are you pregnant?

Emily: No way! I can't be-

Emily sighs then faints. James catches her and lays her down on the couch then she wakes up. Suddenly, she feels a contraction.

Emily: Oh my God! I AM pregnant! This feels just like when I had you, James!

James: Oh, my God, mother! We need to get you to the hospital fast!

Emily: Call 911!

James calls 911. An ambulance arrives in moments. The paramedics rush Emily to the hospital. James calls Adam and tells him the news.

Adam: Oh, man! Pregnant? And she didn't even know it?!

James: No. She didn't know about it until just a few moments ago! The baby is coming right now!

Adam: Right now?! But it's so premature! It's too early!

James: What do you mean, Adam?

Adam: Oh nothing. I didn't mean anything.

Adam's inner dialogue: I guess my marriage with Chelsey is over. I'm going to have to divorce Chelsey, the love of my life, to marry Emily and raise our child.

At the Hospital

Emily has given birth to a very premature baby. She weighs one pound and three ounces.

Adam walks into the waiting room and sees Dr. Rose Rasmussen.

Dr. Rasmussen: Emily has a surprise for you.

Adam: What is it, Dr. Rose? 

They then go into the NICU and see a tiny baby.

Adam: Who's baby is that?

Dr. Rose: I introduce to you the newest member of Hermany, your daughter Corrie Hope Wallington.

Adam: It's a perfect name!

Adam sits down by Emily's bed and starts to cry. Everything has changed so quickly. Suddenly Corrie stops breathing.

Dr. Rasmussen runs into the room and takes her to the incubator, in intensive care. Corrie is hooked up to tubes and machines. She gets put into the NICU.

The Next Day

James walks into the hospital room with his fiance, Christy. Adam is already there.

James: Dad! Is she okay? How's my baby sister?

Adam: Corrie isn't doing so well, James. Her heart rate keeps dropping. We don't know if she's going to make it.

Christy starts crying. James looks worried. Adam is the saddest dad in the world.

Adam: The doctors are doing everything they can.

James: We've got to believe she can make it.

Christy: She'll make it! I know she will.

DR. ROSE comes in to inform the family.

Dr. Rose: Emily, it looks like you're doing better. You can go home if you like, but Corrie has to stay in the NICU for a while. She's not quite stable yet.

Emily gets released from the hospital, but Corrie has to stay in Intensive Care. Everyone is worried.

ADAM AND EMILY'S HOUSE FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS LATER

Emily walks to the front door, without her baby in her arms. She has a bag from the hospital for her old clothes that she clutches almost as if carrying a baby. Adam looks at her and wraps her in a hug as she cries.

Emily: She'll be okay right? She's our little miracle.

Adam is tearful, too, and he hugs her close, unsure of what to say to comfort her.

Emily is in the hospital again. She's gently holding her baby's hand with a sad look on her face. She's talking to her gently.

Emily: You have to hang on, Corrie. You'll be okay soon. You'll be okay.

A montage: Emily, Adam, James and Annie all sitting alone in the NICU at various points over the months, talking to Corrie. They are dressed in different seasonal wear as months pass. Emily pulls out a mobile from her purse.

Emily: I got you something. I know you can't use it yet, but we can put it over your crib when you're home. So, make sure you come home, okay? You have to come home with us.

Emily uses her magic to float the mobile over Corrie's head. She cries.

IN THE HOSPITAL NICU

Corrie is still in Hermany Hospital. Adam and Emily have been visiting her every day, but they haven't held her yet. The doctors keep telling them they will soon, but for now she's too fragile to touch. Adam, Emily, and James enter Corrie's hospital room.

Dr. Rasmussen: Good news, folks. Baby Corrie is finally healthy enough to be held. Emily, you can pick up your baby now.

Emily picks up Corrie for the first time. She holds her in her arms, skin to skin. She kisses her tiny baby cheeks and starts to cry tears of joy. Emily passes Corrie over to Adam. Adam is holding his baby daughter as in the background Celine Dion sings 'Miracle.' Dr. Rasmussen smiles and watches the family enjoy this moment.

Adam and Emily leave the hospital heading home once more without their little girl. Upon arriving home Emily decides to take a nap. Upon falling asleep Emily begins to dream that Corrie gets kidnapped from the hospital by Chelsey. Chelsey does this because she is jealous that Emily took Adam away from her. Chelsey and Evan think Corrie is their baby instead of Adam and Emily's.

Dr. Rasmussen: Get well folks. You are good to go after you sign the insurance paperwork to release Corrie.

When Adam turns his back, Chelsey quickly steals the baby! When Emily and Adam return they see that Corrie is missing and they are horrified. They are suspicious that Chelsey was the one who kidnapped her but they have no proof. It was Chelsey's plan all along to steal Corrie as revenge for Emily taking Adam away from her. Emily screams.

Emily: Where's my baby?!

Adam yells to Dr. Rose.

Adam: Where's my daughter?!

Adam yells his feelings to Doctor Rose. Anthony hears the commotion coming from the discharge station and begins to investigate.

Anthony: What's going on?

Adam: Corrie is missing from the hospital. I think Chelsey took her, officer!

Meanwhile Chelsey plans to take Corrie to Bermuda where she thinks no one will find them. Though as soon as she tries to leave the hospital Corrie's security bracelet starts to sound and the whole floor goes on lockdown.

Doctor Rose is the first one to reach them and immediately snatches the baby away. Security quickly captures Chelsey while Corrie is being returned to her rightful parents.

Emily wakes up by the ringing of the telephone. It's calling to inform her that Corrie is ready to finally be taken home.

SCENE 3  
BACK AT HOME

Corrie's room is like a hospital room in the mansion. There's everything a preemie could possibly need. The room is packed with medical machines as well as toys and furry stuffed animals. When Adam and Emily arrive at home with Corrie for the first time, a welcoming party is waiting for them. Annie, Britney, Anthony, Lisa, Jacob, and everyone else is there to welcome Corrie to the family. Father David is there. They pray together and Father David performs a baptism.

Just then, Chelsey walks in.

Chelsey: So it's true! I knew it all along, Adam! You never loved me. This baby is proof that you are a true scum bag! A micropreemie born out of wedlock. Father David, you should be ashamed of yourself for baptizing this little beast!

Adam: Chelsey, please calm down!

Chelsey: Don't tell me what to do, Adam! You said you loved me, but now look at you. Look at all of you. You disgust me. Maybe I should go back to Evan Jones! I might as well. Goodbye, Adam. Goodbye and good riddance!

Chelsey storms out of the room before anyone can say anything. She slams the door and Emily smiles from ear to ear. Her plan is working better than she ever expected.

Everyone's attention turns back to Corrie just as her foot catches on the tube connecting her to the oxygen machine. She accidentally pulls the tube out. Everyone is scared.

Adam: Corrie, no!

Emily: My baby!

Everyone begins to panic, but Chrystal stays calm.

Chrystal: It's OK, guys! Look! She's breathing just fine.

Adam and Emily get real close to the baby and notice that her breathing is normal. In fact, Corrie is laughing!

Emily: It's a miracle!

Adam: Sure is, babe. But Chrystal, how did you know she was going to be OK?

Chrystal: I saw it in a vision. This baby is very special.

(A picture of Krysta as a baby represents Corrie Hope Wallington being born.)

SCENE 4  
18 YEARS LATER

Corrie has grown up into a high-functioning autistic girl of 18. She works at The Theater. She is in love with Jeff, but she has never told him. Annie, Corrie's older sister, is also in love with him. Annie believes that Jeff loves Corrie. In a fit of jealousy, Annie sabotages Jeff's car in The Theater parking lot as he is watching a movie inside.

Annie: If I can't have you, Jeff, nobody can! Especially not my stupid little sister, Corrie.

Jeff exits the theater and goes to his car. Annie watches from a distance, quietly crying, already regretting the violence of her actions. She almost runs out to stop him, but she is not brave enough. Jeff gets in his car, turns the key, and starts to drive. Corrie is also watching him from inside the theater. She is making popcorn and daydreaming about kissing Jeff.

Jeff drives toward the exit, and his car speeds up drastically. He tries to stop, but the breaks won't work. He is going faster and faster. At that exact moment, Adam pulls into the parking lot to drop off some lunch for Corrie.

Jeff's car smashes into Adam's car. There is a giant crash. Adam goes flying through the windshield. He never even saw Jeff coming.

Corrie rushes out from the theater. Annie runs from her hiding place toward the crash. Jeff is unconscious inside his wrecked car, which has caught on fire. Adam is on the pavement, blood trickling from his mouth. His eyes are closed. Corrie heroically pulls Jeff from the burning car just in time. She screams at Annie.

Corrie: Annie! Call an ambulance! Dial 911 right now! Annie doesn't move. She's in shock. She mutters to herself.

Annie: What have I done?

Corrie: What? What do you mean, Annie? It was an accident. Wasn't it?

In the Hospital an Hour Later

Adam and Jeff are on life support. Their beds are right next to each other in the ER. Emily, Corrie, and Annie are in the waiting room. They are worried sick. Emily and Corrie are talking about the accident. Annie has not said a word. The doctor enters the waiting room.

Dr. Rose: They're both unconscious. They're stable for now. I expect Jeff to make a full recovery. Adam's condition is critical however. We're doing everything we can.

Emily: Oh my poor Adam. He doesn't deserve this. How could this have happened?

Corrie looks at Annie, who is staring at her feet.

Corrie: I don't know, Mom. I guess it was an accident.

Emily: What the hell was Jeff doing driving so fast?!

Corrie: I guess we can ask him when he wakes up, if he remembers.

Annie suddenly snaps back to reality. She looks up at Corrie.

Annie: Yeah. That's right. He might not remember anything.

Corrie starts rocking back and forth.

Emily: Can we see him? Adam, I mean?

Corrie: Yeah, can we see them both, Doc?

Corrie is so excited that she starts to jump up from her seat.

Dr. Rose: Yes. It might help them to hear your voices. They won't be able to respond though.

Dr. Rose leads them into the ER. Emily sees Adam and immediately bursts into tears. Having flown through the windshield of his car, Adam's face is covered in deep lacerations. The nurses stitched up his cuts. He is covered in warm furry bandages.

Emily: Oh Adam. My darling. We're here now. It's me, Emily, your wife.

Corrie: Hi Dad. It's Corrie. We love you, Dad!

Emily: Annie, say hello to your father!

Annie doesn't say anything. Her face is white as a sheet. She is staring at Jeff. She looks like she's seen a ghost. Corrie looks up at Jeff and notices that his eyes are wide open. He is staring at Annie with an intense anger. Emily doesn't notice. All her attention is focused on Adam.

Emily: Annie is here too, Adam. She's too shocked to speak right now.

Annie bursts into tears and runs out of the room. Corrie looks from Annie to Jeff and back again. She is beginning to put the pieces together. She glances back at Jeff to see his eyes are closed. Were they ever open? She's not sure anymore. Suddenly, Corrie hears a noise coming from Adam. She quickly looks over and sees his eyes opening!

Emily: Adam! You're awake. Nurse! Nurse! He has opened his eyes!

Corrie: DAD!

Doctor Rose runs over and checks Adam's vital signs.

Dr. Rose: It's a miracle! We were expecting Adam to slip into a coma any minute now. I can't believe his eyes are open. He should be almost dead.

Corrie: My dad is a fighter. He's stronger than you think.

Dr. Rose: It appears so!

Emily: Adam. We were so worried about you. Can you say something?

Adam: Where am I? What happened, and what's this fur doing on me?

Emily: Darling, there was an accident. A car wreck. A head on collision. You're in the hospital.

Adam: A car wreck? Butâ€¦ butâ€¦ who are you?

Emily: It's me, silly! Emily. Your wife. And Corrie's here too.

Adam: My wife? Chelsey is my wife. And who's Corrie?

Corrie: It's me, Dad. Your daughter.

Corrie makes one of her autistic sounds.

Adam: You're not my daughter. Annie is my only daughter. Where's Annie? Where's Chelsey? Doc! Who are these women? Please get them out of my sight!

Corrie looks confused and makes a high-pitched sound.

Corrie: EEE!

Back At Home

Emily is writhing in anger. She is crying her eyes out over her husband's amnesia. Dr. Rose is trying to comfort her.

Emily: Why the hell can't he remember me? He's supposed to be in LOVE with me, for cryin' out fur!

Dr. Rose: Emily, Adam's lived through some major head trauma. He's lucky to be alive at all. Memory issues are typical in cases like this. Give him some time. It's a miracle he survived.

Emily: A miracle?! You call this a miracle?!

Dr. Rose: Would you rather he was dead?

Emily: Oh of course not. It's just so hard. I want my Adam back.

Dr. Rose: You'll get him back. Just be patient. Let's go visit him. It's almost lunchtime.

Emily and Dr. Rose drive over to the hospital. They walk straight to Adam's room, only to find him awake and happily chatting with Chelsey.

Adam: Oh, my darling Chelsey, it's so good to see you!

Emily: WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!? GET OUT OF MY HUSBAND'S ROOM!

Chelsey: I am here because Adam asked me to be here. And funnily enough, he says it's me he's in love with, not you. From what I understand, he doesn't even remember you! Oh how the tables have turned.

Emily: I'll turn your tables right now if you don't get out of here!

Adam: Please, both of you, stop!

Dr. Rose: Yes, I agree. Let's talk about this calmly,.

Emily: I can't be calm right now, I'm too angry. I need to cool down.

Chelsey: Fine. You know where to find me when you're ready. Or at least, your husband does.

Emily: I don't need to find you!

Chelsey saunters to the doorway, glances back at Adam, winks, and walks away.

SCENE 5  
THE NEXT DAY

In Adam's Hospital Room

It is late in the evening, Adam is sitting up in bed, wracking his brain for a memory of Emily, who is sitting by his side reading a magazine. Suddenly Adam has a vision. He remembers baby Corrie in Emily's arms, skin to skin, for the first time. He sits up straight and shouts

Adam: I REMEMBER! I remember you, Emily, holding our baby, Corrie, for the very first time!

Emily: Oh Adam. I knew you'd pull through!

The memories don't stop there. Adam remembers everything. He remembers Corrie's first steps. Her first day at school. The first time they went on a family vacation to Funworld, and Corrie went on her first ride. Her first day of high school. Her prom. He remembers his wedding to Emily. He remembers her birthday parties. He remembers every kiss. And then, he remembers Chelsey.

Suddenly there is a gasping sound from the next bed. Jeff has miraculously woken up. He is breathing deeply, catching his breath.

Emily: Jeff! NURSE! NURSE! Jeff is awake!

A nurse rushes in and checks Jeff's vital signs. Everything seems to be in order.

Jeff: Water. Please. I need water.

The nurse pours Jeff a glass of water. Jeff takes a huge sip. The water feels so refreshing. At that moment, Corrie enters the room. She gasps and her worried face breaks into a massive smile. She claps her hands a few times.

Corrie: Jeff! You're awake! Oh I was so worried about you.

Jeff: What happened?

Corrie: It was a car accident. I guess you're brakes failed or something. You smashed right into my dad's car.

Jeff: My brakes failed? But that's impossible. I just had my car serviced yesterday. It was running fine. My breaks can't have failed. Unlessâ€¦

Corrie: Unless what, Jeff?

Jeff: Unless someone tampered with themâ€¦

At that moment, Annie enters the room.

Annie: Oh my God! You're awake!

Corrie: He just woke up a few furry minutes ago. We were talking about the accident. What were you saying, Jeff?

Jeff: I was saying my brakes can't have broken. They were brand new and working great! Someone must have tampered with my car!

Emily: Well, who was there?

Corrie: I was there. I mean, I was working when it happened. And dad, obviously. And Annie. Annie what were you doing at the theater? You didn't see a movie. You would have bought a ticket from me.

Jeff: Yeah, Annie. Why were you there?

Suddenly Annie bursts into tears.

Annie: It was me! I admit it! I tampered with your brakes, Jeff! The accident was all my fault. Everything was my fault.

Annie sobs uncontrollably.

Adam: But why, Annie? Why would you do something like that?

Corrie: I think I know whyâ€¦

Emily: Tell us, Corrie.

Corrie: I can't. It's not for me to tell.

Annie: I did it for love! I love Jeff! I always have. And I thought that he loved Corrie. I was blinded by jealousy. I thought if I couldn't have him, nobody should.

Annie swallows.

Annie: That's why I did it.

Emily: Oh Annie. That's not how true love works. You can't do things like that.

Annie: I know, Mom. I was so furringly WRONG!

Jeff: It's OK, Annie. I understand. I forgive you. And I'm sorry, but you were right. I do love Corrie. Corrie, I have loved you for a long, long time. I can't believe it took this tragic accident to make me speak up, but I have to now. Life is too fragile.

Corrie: Oh, Jeff. I do love you.

Jeff: Corrie, can you leave the room for a minute? I want to talk to your dad about something.

Annie looks like she is starting to be upset, and Corrie leaves the room.

Adam: What's up?

Jeff: I want to know if I can marry Corrie.

Annie gasps and runs out of the room.

Adam: Yes, you can.

SCENE 6  
THE PROPOSAL

Jeff planned on taking Corrie out to a special dinner at Enchanted Pasta Gardens.

Jeff: Corrie, we're going out tonight.

Corrie: Where?

Jeff: I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise. It's one of your favorite restaurants.

Corrie: Awwww. That's sweet. So romantic.

Corrie makes an excited high-pitched sound.

Corrie and Jeff sit at the restaurant. Corrie's wearing a pretty dress and Jeff is all dressed up too. Jeff has the ring, and he slips it into a cup of punch. The family waits and watches nearby, hidden. Corrie starts to sip her punch.

Jeff: Don't drink it! Don't drink it!

Corrie: Why not?!

Jeff reaches into her cup and takes the ring out, and that's when he asks her.

Jeff: Corrie Hope Wallington, I love you. I loved you before the accident. I love you now. And I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?

Corrie: Oh my fur! Yes! Yes! 333 times, yes! I love you, Jeff! I love you with all my heart and furs. I will marry you. Oh, I am so happy!

Corrie's family comes out from their hiding spot.

Adam: Congratulations, Corrie!

Emily: Congratulations to both of you!

Everyone smiles, except Annie. She seems completely invisible to the family. They've forgotten about her crimes, and her feelings. Alone, she quietly slips out the door and disappears into the night.

SCENE 7  
THE WEDDING

Corrie and Emily go shopping to pick out a nice wedding dress. Corrie gets a white dress made out of real velvet and patent leather shoes, and Christy does her makeup.

Adam walks Corrie down the aisle at the church. The song "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle plays in the background.

Father David, the blind priest, officiates.

Father David: I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jeff, you may now kiss your bride.

They do a big kiss on the lips. Everybody stands up and claps.

The Reception

At the reception, chicken cordon bleu is the main meal, along with side salads, fruit salad, and chocolate cake for dessert. It's time for Adam to give the toast.

Adam: To my darling daughter Corrie: I've watched you grow up from a micropreemie so small to a beautiful young girl. Jeff, you too, I hope you take good care of her. I wish you two the best of luck.

The new couple dance to the song "From This Moment On," by Shania Twain. Then there's the father-daughter dance, to the song "I Loved Her First," by Heartland.

Jeff and Corrie get whisked away from the reception by a horse drawn carriage.

On The Honeymoon

Corrie and Jeff go on a romantic honeymoon cruise to Jamaica. They get the honeymoon suite and make love. Corrie takes a pregnancy test and leaves it in the bathroom for Jeff to see. He sees it.

Jeff: Corrie, come here! Guess what? You're a part of the mommy team now. Congratulations!

Corrie: Whoa, that was fast!

Jeff: I can't wait to tell your parents.

As Jeff says that, Corrie excitedly makes a high-pitched sound as she jumps into his arms.

SCENE 8  
AFTER THE HONEYMOON

Corrie and Jeff return from their perfect honeymoon in Jamaica. They have beautiful suntans, and they're so happy. They call their family and friends together to make an announcement. Everyone is gathered around Corrie and she breaks the news:

Corrie: Uh, I'm pregnant!

Everybody gasps! Emily almost feints, she's so happy.

Emily: Oh my goodness! I'm going to be a grandma! And Adam, you're going to be a grandpa!

Adam: Grandpa Adam! It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it!

Jeff: It sure does, Grandpa Adam!

Suddenly Annie walks in. Nobody has seen her for weeks. She is dressed in black, with a malicious smile on her face along with some of her disheveled hair.

Annie: Sorry to break up the party, guys, but I've got a little news too!

She smirks at Corrie.

Annie: I'm pregnant too. And guess who the father is?! IT'S JEFF! Hah!

Everyone is stunned. It couldn't possibly be true, could it?

Adam: Annie, that's nonsense. Jeff has been with Corrie on their honeymoon this whole time. How could that possibly be true?

Annie: It happened on their wedding night. Thanks to my new best friend, Linda!

Linda enters the room, cackling like the witch she is.

Linda: UhhahhahahahaaahihihihIi!

Annie: Linda taught me how to disguise myself with dark magic. I made myself appear to Jeff as Corrie on their wedding night and he fell for it! We got together in the hot tub at the hotel where the wedding party was.

Jeff: Oh my fur! Corrie, tell me that was you! Tell me you are the one who found me relaxing in the hot tub that night, and not Annie! Please, it must be a lie!

Corrie starts to cry.

Corrie: It wasn't me, Jeff. It can't have been. I didn't even go in the hot tub that night. I just didn't feel like it.

Annie and Linda start laughing and laughing and laughing.

Annie and Linda: Heh-heh-heh-HAHA!

NINE MONTHS LATER

Corrie is in the hospital. She is in labor, having her baby. Jeff is by her side. Corrie has forgiven Jeff for what he did with Annie, since he was deceived.

Annie is also in Hermany Hospital, having her baby. Linda is with her.

Linda: Your child will be a beautiful demon baby, borne of the dark arts! She will grow up to be a great witch and terrorize Hermany with us! MuahhAhHAhahhAhahahaaa!

Corrie and Annie give birth at the exact same time. Both babies are healthy.

Jeff holds his son skin to skin for the first time. He is crying tears of joy.

Jeff: We'll name him Sammy.

Corrie: Oh Jeff, he's perfect. Sammy Minot Wallington.

Just at that moment, Annie enters Corrie's room holding her baby girl in her arms. She is in a wheelchair, being pushed by a nurse.

Nurse: I told her it was a bad idea to get up right after giving birth, but she insisted.

Corrie: Annie, what are you doing here? Are you here to ruin another perfect moment?

Annie: I'm not! Truly I'm not. I need to speak to you. Both of you.

Jeff: Well speak, and then leave us alone. We're happy, Annie.

Annie: I know. I can see that. Any idiot could see that. And I have been an idiot. Oh Corrie! I held my newborn baby in my arms for the first time and suddenly I felt a strange feeling. Something I haven't felt in a long, long time. Love. I felt love. I opened my heart to my baby and let the love in and saw the error of my ways. Corrie, Jeff, I am so, so sorry for everything. I can't believe how terrible I have been. I am sorry about the accident. I am sorry about the dark magic and deceiving you both. I was wrong.

Corrie: Oh Annie! My sister. My big sister. We forgive you. We forgive everything. Look at your beautiful baby. Jeff, that's your child too. She has your eyes.

Jeff: She sure does. May I?

Annie passes her baby to Jeff, who holds his daughter in his arms for the first time and cries. Then Corrie cries. Then Annie cries. Tears of joy. They do a big group hug and the room is full of love.

SCENE 9  
DUN DUN DUN

Emily and Chelsey are hanging out one day chatting at The Blue Heron. Chelsey looks over her shoulder and gasps. She sees Adam walk in holding hands with Chuck. They take their seat right next to them and start making out.

As this takes place Emily notices Chelseys discomfort and smiles alittle. She peers over her own shoulder and quickly turns around shocked.

Emily: "My husband! Cheating on me? With Chuck?! I thought he loved me"!

Chelsey: "I thought he loved me too, but we know how that turned out"

At this moment Corrie, Adam and Emily's daughter, and Jeff, Corrie's husband, walk in and join Emily and Chelsey at the table.

Corrie: Hi Mom, what's wrong"?

Emily: "Your fatherâ€¦.. (sniff)...is in love with...withâ€¦.Chuck"!

She points in his direction.

Corrie shows disbelief and shock and then hurt.

Corrie: "I can't believe it, but i still love him. If he is that way, I'll have to learn to accept that."

Jeff: "We need to devise a plan"

Just then Corrie sees Annie, her older sister, walk into The Blue Heron, and Corrie furiously motions for Annie to join them at their table. Corrie then fills Annie in on the news, and Annie is just as shocked as her sister is.

Annie: "How could this be? I always imagined Dad being loyal".

By this time they had caused quite a commotion. Adam and his lover had turned around to investigate the noise. Adam then knows he's been caught red-handed.

SCENE 10  
BETRAYAL

Adam reaches out towards Emily.

Adam: It's not what you think. Please give me a chance to explain.

Emily turns away from Adam.

Emily: I can't look at you!

Corrie embraces her mother and looks at Adam and Chuck.

Corrie: How could you do this to our family? Things will never be the same again.

Emily has about reached her boiling point at this time and starts throwing things, forks, pepper shakers, and even manages to turn the table over. By now the entire Restaurant is watching the show. The manager steps in and demands that they leave the property. On her way out Emily slaps Adam in the face, which snaps him out of the curse that was put on him by the witches. Emily's family continues to try to calm her down as they leave the restaurant.

As they leave Linda and Jeraldine walk in and Adam shouts at them.

Adam: I need to talk to you two right now! Have you put a curse or some type of spell on me?

The witches know they did, and fake disbelief.

Linda: What, what are you talking about Adam, maybe you're just allergic to seafood.

Linda and Jeraldine giggle to themselves.

Linda and Jeraldine: HEEheheeheehee! Huhuhuhuhuuu!

Adam: This is not some kind of joke! This is my life, my family!

Linda: It doesn't look like they'll be much more of a family here soon.

They giggle again.

Linda and Jeraldine: Teeheeheeee! HEHEHEHIYE!

Adam runs after his family out the door, leaving Chuck confused in The Blue Heron with the witches, who just smile and wink at him.

Chuck: Um, uh, I guess i should have known something fishy was going on.

Adam catches up with his family, who feel upset by the witches for putting that wretched spell on him.

Jeraldine: Our secret's out. They found out!

Jeraldine talks to Linda. Jeraldine is sad.

Jeraldine: They found out.

The two fled to England, where they can start over and keep practicing their black magic.

SCENE 11  
BURN THE WITCHES!

A ritual room is full of candles and spellbooks. Jeraldine begins chanting a spell in another language, standing over a cauldron. Jeraldine adds in various potions making a witch's brew. Smoke starts to pour out of the cauldron.

The witches have returned to cast another dying spell on everybody. In this spell, everyone has cancer all over their bodies, but they don't know that the witches did it. They're all tired and they're showing abnormal symptoms of cancer, they were bleeding unexpectedly. Then, they all went to the Hermany Hospital.

Doctor Rasmussen checks everybody's vital signs and none of them are normal. She runs some tests and then tells them all that they have cancer all over their bodies. It is mysterious cancer and they don't know why, or have a cure. But we know why. It is because Jeraldine and Linda cast some exotic spell on all of them.

Hermany Hospital

Jeraldine enters the hospital room, cackling like the mean witch she is.

Jeraldine: Yay, my plan is working better than I thought!

Linda: Hahaha, yes you knew it was going to work.

The witches leave. Everybody is freaking out, going ballistic.

Now At Home

They're doing chemotherapy to try to get rid of the cancer. All of their hair is now falling out. Luckily, Doctor Rose sees Linda and Jeraldine looking in their magic bowl, and that breaks the spell.

SCENE 12  
MAGIC

Everyone is mysteriously recovered after that horrible spell. Doctor Rasmussen comes to the Jefferson mansion where everybody is.

Dr. Rose: I know how you all got that mysterious cancer, I found out. The witches are back! They cast another spell on you guys, all of you.

They are shocked. They wondered how could this happen. They decide to burn Linda and Jeraldine at the stake.

The people: Burn the witches, burn the witches!

They chant. There is a good witch, Lucy, who is Linda's daughter. She tells them where her mom is, and then they find her at her house, which is right across from the Wallington House.

Jeraldine is there too. The witches start laughing and laughing and laughing. Jeraldine laughs and whispers.

Jeraldine: Muahahahahaha! Heeheehee! Our plan worked.

The witches think their plan worked, but it really didn't because they found out.

The people: Burn the witches, burn the witches!

That's when they burn them; again.

SCENE 13  
FROM BAD TO GOOD

Linda and Jeraldine are buried alive. Because of this, they lose their powers so they can't practice magic anymore. They become good people, not evil people anymore. Eventually they unbury themselves, but it takes them a very long time.

Once they get out, they do a salvation of God's love. It is a light from heaven. Father David is no longer blind because that spell is broken too. Every spell is broken now that the witches are good. No more demons, only good and harmony now. All good.

SCENE 14  
TIME FOR A TWIST

The witches have returned to their evil ways because Chrystal's kindness spell was only temporary. She originally cast the spell onto Annie, Linda, and Jeraldine to permanently make them good, but their evilness was stronger than she expected and the spell wore off.

Annie has disguised herself as Corrie through the use of evil magic and she did this to lure Jeff into falling in love with her. Annie is vicious so she wants Jeff all to herself whatever it takes. She'll do anything no matter who she hurts in the process.

Jeff walks into the house that he shares with Corrie and sees who he believes to be his wife lounging seductively on the couch. In reality it is the bewitched Annie waiting to take advantage of him. Annie attempts to make her voice sound like Corrie's.

Annie: I love you, Jeff. I always have. I always will. Come make love to me, Jeff!

She whispers the word perfect to herself. He joins her on the couch and begins to kiss her passionately when suddenly Corrie slams the front door open.

Corrie: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Annie and Jeff look up from their romantic embrace shocked that Corrie is actually standing in front of them. The real Corrie lunges at the mystery woman who she believes is sleeping with her husband. Because Corrie has not yet seen Annie's face she does not realize that she has disguised herself. In her rage she attacks Annie and they fall to the floor during their scuffle. Annie's head is smashed against the floor during their fight and begins to bleed profusely.

Corrie backs away from the unknown mistress upon seeing the pool of blood collect on the floor. She locks eyes with Annie and realizes that it is her own face looking back at her. All three people peer back and forth at each other in silence while figuring out what just happened. Corrie faints for 10 seconds then wakes up.

Jeff is the first to speak once he has figured out that it was really Annie that he was kissing on the couch. That one passionate kiss was enough to make him realize his true feelings. He felt a love for Annie that he never experienced with Corrie and declared his true love for Annie.

Corrie: You deceitful little BASTARD!

Corrie felt disgusted and betrayed.

Jeff: I'm sorry Corrie. I'm so so sorry I thought I loved you, I really didâ€¦ But my feelings have changed.

Jeff looks at Annie.

Jeff: Let's get married Annie! I'd do anything for your love. I want to be with you forever and ever and ever!

Corrie is furious.

Corrie: Wait a minute! What about our child! Are you going to abandon Sammy? Just like you're doing to me? Wait until I tell Adam, you're ex father in law!

Adam comes into the room and sees Corrie crying and upset.

Adam: Corrie, what's wrong?

Adam embraces Corrie as she weeps into his arms. Adam looks up to see Jeff and Annie kissing passionately despite the rather serious wound that Annie received earlier from Corrie.

Adam: Jeff! What the hell?! What do you think you're doing?

Adam lets go of Corrie and rushes to Jeff, He grabs him by the collar with rage in his eyes.

Adam: You pathetic little BASTARD!

The men begin to fight. Jeff throws the first punch, Adam throws another then they are brawling, breaking furniture, rolling around on the ground when suddenly Anthony comes into the room.

Anthony: Freeze! Stop fighting! Stop now or I'll arrest both of you! Adam, what are you thinking! You know not to start a fight. You're supposed to be the chief of police! You're risking your job! Why are you fighting Jeff? You could lose your job!

Adam lets go of Jeff and Jeff drops to the floor curled up in pain. Adam tries to explain the situation as he saw it.

Adam: I don't believe that a man as wonderful as Jeff would give up on his family for some ugly woman like Annie. These can't possibly be his true feelings. I bet that he was drugged by Annie with a love potion!

Jeff has a faint memory of his coffee tasting quite strange this morning and his feelings for Annie begin to fade. Their first kiss activated the love potion, but the spell was broken when Adam exposed Annie's trickery.

His love was quickly replaced with rage when he realized that Annie pulled a fast one on him. Jeff was about to lunge for Annie when Jeraldine and Linda burst into the house. The air was filled with their maniacal wicked giggling. They were overwhelmed with joy at the thought of Annie's love potion working.

Linda and Jeraldine: Heheheheheheheheee!

Anthony judges by their laughter that they played a part in this insane fiasco

Anthony: I should have known you two were involved in this!

SCENE 15  
FIGHT!

Anthony is standing outside Corrie and Jeff's front door about to knock when he hears a commotion coming from inside. He opens the door and goes in to find Adam and Jeff fighting. Anthony rushes to stop the tiff.

After a minute or so of trying to stop the tussle he is successful in breaking the two apart. He turns to Jeff and Adam asking what's going on. They both start to slur their words from their loss of breath so much that Anthony is even confused about what is truly going on. Adam finally catches his breath and explains to Anthony that the fight was because of Jeff telling Corrie that he was abandoning her and their son to be with Annie. Anthony turns to Jeff with a look of confusion and Jeff begins to explain that he had been bewitched by Annie.

Adam also has a look of confusion and turns to Annie to ask her what Jeff was talking about because he thought that her evil ways were behind her; that she was finally happy for Corrie and Jeff. She begins to explain that she was sick of pretending to be nice. All she wanted was for Jeff to be hers as he should have been from the beginning. Adam asks Annie to please stop trying to ruin Corrie and Jeffs marriage and that Jeff would never be hers and to move on and try to find someone new to love. This ultimately angers Annie even more and she begins to recite a spell.

Corrie all of a sudden begins to feel weak and faints, Jeff runs to her side and scoops her up in his arms cradling her head. He begins to lightly shake Corrie and tells her to wake up, but she does not respond to his gestures. Annie begins to laugh along with Linda and Jeraldine who everyone had subsequently forgot were even in the room.

Adam, Anthony, and Jeff turn to Annie and all ask what she had done at the exact same time. They all tell her to undo what she has done, but Annie laughs and says that now Jeff will feel what she has been feeling for so long. loss and heartache.

Anthony takes his phone out and calls for an ambulance. Once the paramedics arrive Corrie is rushed to the hospital with Jeff by her side.

SCENE 16  
POOR CORRIE

Jeff is sitting beside Corrie's bedside and is devastated at the fact that Corrie has yet to wake up or respond to any of the many tests that he has watched the doctors perform on her. As Jeff sits there he begins to pray that Corrie will make a speedy recovery, but in the middle of his prayer he is interrupted by Dr. Rose Rasmussen coming into the room.

Dr. Rose says good evening to Jeff and that she is sorry to have to see Corrie again under such circumstances.

Dr. Rose: I wanted to come in and let you know that after running so many tests we got the results back. Unfortunately Corrie is in a coma so until she comes out of it there is medically nothing we can do about it. We will continue to monitor her brain functioning though for any changes. As of now we will just have to wait and see what will happen.

At that moment Adam and Emily walk through the door. The good doctor turns and greets them. They all exchange pleasantries. Emily asks what Corrie's diagnosis is. Dr. Rose begins to explain to Emily and Adam the same information she told Jeff. Emily turns into Adam's arms and begins to sob against his chest.

Emily: Not again.

She can't believe this is happening to their daughter; their miracle child.

SCENE 17  
FIVE DAYS LATER

Jeff is asleep in a chair next to Corrie's bed when she opens her eyes and looks over at him. Corrie says sir to address him, but Jeff doesn't hear her because of how soft her voice was when she said it so Corrie repeats herself louder this time and startles Jeff awake. He jumps up to give Corrie a hug, but she puts her hands up to block him.

Corrie: Ah! Uh, who are you?, Where am I?

Jeff calls for the nurse who rushes in to find Corrie awake. The nurse turns around to page Dr. Rasmussen. Five minutes pass before she enters the room. After hurrying in she asks Corrie a series of questions to test her memory. After hearing Corries answers to all of her questions Dr. Rose asks one final question of Corrie. She points to Jeff and asks who he is to her.

Corrie: I don't know him.

Corrie is about to cry. She is rocking back and forth really fast. Dr. Rasmussen pulls Jeff into the hallway and tells him that she believes that Corrie is suffering from amnesia and that she wants to run some tests to look at what is going on with Corries brain now that she has woken up from her coma.

Jeff agrees and asks what he could do in the meantime. The doctor suggests that he bring their son to visit to try and help jar her memory. Jeff agrees and calls Emily to ask her to bring Sammy up to the hospital. Emily begins to question Jeff, but he tells her that once she brings Sammy he will explain everything.

An hour passes before Emily and Adam show up to the Hospital with Sammy. When Sammy comes into the room the first thing he does is run to Corrie's bed and screams mommy, but Corrie looks at him strangely.

Corrie: Why are you calling me mommy?

Emily and Adam exchange confused looks, Jeff begins to cry and so does Sammy. Emily looks at Jeff and asks what is wrong with Corrie. Jeff begins to explain to Emily and Adam what he was told by Dr. Rose.

SCENE 18  
AMNESIA IS A BITCH

Jeff is sitting in the kitchen across from Corrie and Sammy eating breakfast, and he still can't believe its been 2 Months since Corrie slipped into a coma and woke up with no memory of him or their son. Corrie has been having flashbacks but none of the memories had included Jeff or Sammy.

No matter how many photos Corrie is shown of her wedding or Sammys birth she still is unable to remember anything about them which was really starting to take a toll on Jeff. It was even worse for Sammy because no matter how much he tried to interact with Corrie she didn't want to be bothered with him.

Corrie is sitting in the backyard watching Sammy and Jeff throw the baseball back and forth. when suddenly she has a flashback of the day she married Jeff. The flashbacks and memories don't just stop there. She also see's the first night she spent with Jeff on their honeymoon, but Corrie doesn't tell Jeff about the flashes she's having.

SCENE 19  
BLUE HARON

Emily and Corrie are sitting at the Blue Heron eating and Corrie begins to tell Emily about the flashbacks she's been having. Emily is thrilled that she is starting to remember some parts of her life. Corrie begs Emily not to tell anyone about what she has just been told because she is still unsure of so much else.

Jeff walks into the Blue Heron and see's Emily and Corrie eating at a table. He walks up to the table and greets the girls., they both greet him back and Corrie quickly gets up to use the bathroom.

Jeff sits down in the now empty chair and begins to speak with Emily. He ultimately is telling Emily about his hopes that Corrie will soon start to remember him and their son, Emily looks at Jeff with a slight smirk from knowing the information she had just been told by Corrie.

Corrie returns from the bathroom and stands beside the table with a nice smile. Jeff quickly gets up and allows Corrie to have her seat back. He says good-bye to the girls, and they say good-bye back.

Emily looks at Corrie and tells her about the conversation she had just had with Jeff. Emily tells Corrie that she feels it is time to tell Jeff about the flashbacks and that she is starting to gain even a small piece of her memory back. Corrie just looks at Emily with no reply because she is still unsure if that is a wise choice.

SCENE 20  
ANNIE IS SNEAKY

Corrie and Adam are sitting on a bench at the park watching Sammy run around and play when all of a sudden Corrie begins to remember everything about her life. Corrie turns to Adam and begins to spout things about her life that she couldn't know without having her memory back. Quietly in the background Annie slips away unnoticed after lifting the spell she put on Corrie.

After returning home from the park Corrie paces the floor waiting for Jeff to come home. Jeff finally walks through the door and Corrie rushes into his arms. Jeff stumbles back in shock. Corrie begins to tell Jeff about the first time they confessed their love for each other and Jeff realizes that Corrie has regained her memory.

SCENE 21  
CANON IN D MINOR

It's evening. Emily and Adam are at the church. They are excited to renew their marriage vows, and hope that it will bring them even closer after almost losing Corrie. Cindy walks Emily down the aisle to the altar, to stand in front of Adam. The song Canon In D Minor plays in the background.

Emily wears a pretty dress. It is white velvet with sequins on it, and she has matching shoes on. Adam is wearing a matching suit that is the same color as Emily's outfit. They take each others' hands and squeeze them together. Adam puts the ring on Emily's finger, and then Father David tells Adam to kiss the bride.

They dance to the song "Chapel of Love" by the Dixie Cups after their vows have been exchanged and after dancing for hours with family and friends in celebration. The couple departs their reception, and they head to the airport for their flight to Paris, France. They make it to the airport just in time to get through security and onto the plane. Once seated on the plane Adam and Emily cuddle up to one another and prepare for take off.

Two Weeks Later

Adam and Emily return from their honeymoon. They walk through the door of their home to find their children and grandchildren preparing sunday dinner. They put their bags down just as Sammy and Mariah rush into their arms giving them kisses. They each pick up a grandchild and walk towards the kitchen where their children are laughing and cooking.

Adam and Emily are both shocked upon walking in the kitchen and finding Justin among the group moving about the kitchen preparing dinner. They all exchange pleasantries. The family sits down to eat and are having small talk with the kids and 21-questioning Adam and Emily about their honeymoon.

After a small pause in conversation Annie decides to drop a bomb on the family by revealing the fact that Justin is actually the father of Mariah.

SCENE 22  
ANOTHER WEDDING

Cindy and Lavine are at the bridal shop looking at dresses, Lavine walks out to the podium in a floor-length ivory silk gown with a matching ivory lace vale. Cindy looks at Lavine in awe of how beautiful she looks. Out of the corner of her eye Lavine spots both Linda and Jeraldine in the shop looking at dresses, too.

Lavine stares at herself in the mirror in awe that she is really about to walk down the isle and marry Carl. Five minutes pass before the music starts for Lavine and Travis to make the walk down the isle. Lavine's hands begin to shake. Travis turns to her and tells her that she has nothing to be nervous about because she is the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen besides her mother of course.

They begin the ye olde march up the isle to One Boy One Girl by Kollen Ray to a waiting Carl, while walking Lavine notices so many familiar faces sitting in the pews waiting to see her marry the love of her life.

Father David: You may kiss the bride.

That is the next thing Lavine hears right before Carl gives her a big wet kiss on the lips.

At the wedding reception everyone is dancing and enjoying themselves. Adam walks up to Justin as he waits at the bar for his and Annies drinks. Adam looks Justin in the eyes and apologizes for not believing him when he tried to tell him that Linda was a witch. Justin accepts Adam's apology. They smile and shake hands.

They go back to the party. The rest of the night is filled with laughter and celebration. Later in the evening Lavine and Carl are sent off in a heap of cheers to their waiting car so they can begin their honeymoon together.

SCENE 23  
AFTER THIS HONEYMOON

Lavine has been home from her honeymoon for 3 weeks now, but she had been feeling sick to her stomach for the last 4 days; so much so that she made an appointment with Dr. Rose Rasmussen for today. Lavine now even sitting in the waiting room feels like she could puke everywhere.

Lavine calls the nurse over. She gets up and follows her to the back room were she waits for Dr. Rasmussen. After waiting for the doctor for about 10 minutes in the bright cheery room she finally came in. After exchanging greetings, the doctor asks Lavine what has brought her into her office today.

She tells Dr. Rose about her symptoms and how she's been feeling the past few days. Lavine asks if there is a possibility that she could be pregnant because her symptoms sound like those of early stage pregnancy to her. Lavine lets her know that she thinks it could be a possibility but that she wasn't sure so Dr. Rasmussen recommends they have her do a pregnancy test and blood work just to be safe and sure.

Lavine takes a pregnancy test which comes back positive, but the doctor tells her also to wait for the blood work to come back because sometimes pregnancy tests can come back with a false positive.

Annie and Justin host a party to celebrate the buying of their new home. Everyone is in the backyard enjoying small talk. Kids are playing. Justin clenks a fork on his glass flute and asks for the attention of everyone. Everyone cuts their conversations mid-sentence and turned to the front of the yard watching to see what Justin will say.

Justin asks for Annie to come to the front and stand by him. When she does he turns to her and drops to one knee and asks her to be his wife. Annie starts crying and says yes she'll marry him. It seems like the right time to tell everyone so Lavine walks up next to Justin. Annie then proceeds to tell everyone that she is pregnant. Everyone is shocked but not more than Carl.

SCENE 24  
GUESS WHO'S BACK?

Britney stands on the sidewalk at the airport waiting for the next available taxi cab that will take her into town. A taxi arrives and Britney walks to it. The cabby gets out and puts Britney's bag into the trunk. As the cabby drives Britney stares out the window at the town that was all too familiar to her but so different at the same time. It had been 2 years since she went to the Bermuda Triangle. Now being back it seemed like home isn't home anymore.

Britney wasn't paying attention and didn't realize that the cab had stopped in front of her building until the cabby said they have arrived. That prompts Britney to get out of the cab and grab her bags from the nice cabby.

She goes into the building that had her address on it but looked nothing like it had when she left 2 years ago. The flooring, building color, and wall art had all changed making it hard to recall what the building looked like the last time she walked out the doors. Britney rode the elevator to the 8th floor and got off. Even the halls there have changed.

She stopped at apartment 806 and was afraid she might open the door to an apartment that would not look the same as how she left it. Britney opens the door to an odor of rotten food. She scrunches up her nose and walks in anyway.

Britney: Eewww!

She goes straight to the fridge and opens it. Just as Britney was about to start cleaning the fridge she heard a noise. Wwhen she looked up to see what it was someone hit her across the face knocking her to the ground. Britney laid on the ground holding her face in agony when she got a kick to the stomach so hard it made her shriek in pain. All Britney could remember was the sound of running feet then she blacked out, and came around to Anna and Anthony kneeling on either side of her.

Anthony was on the phone with a dispatcher to have an ambulance sent to Britney's residence. Anna asked Britney what happened but the moment she went to say anything nothing would come out and then everything went black again.

SCENE 25  
RENEWING VOWS

Britney goes to the hospital. Anthony tries to call Adam, but Adam is focused on the vow renewal dinner. He doesn't answer the phone because he doesn't think that it's important. Anthony tries and tries and tries again. Finally Adam answers the phone.

Anthony: Adam, you need to get to the hospital quick. Your middle child, Britney, has been attacked. She's in a coma, and they don't know the extent of her injuries.

Adam hangs up the phone, and rushes to the hospital as fast as he could.

Adam's inner dialogue: How could this have happened to Britney on such of a nice day?

At The Hospital

Dr. Rasmussen shows Adam to the ER room that Britney is staying in. Adam looks at Britney in disbelief. The doctor tells him that she thinks Britney has been punched in the stomach and fell backwards, hitting her head on the floor, which made her go into a coma on impact. The fall made her brain swell up, and the doctors had to cut holes in her skull to keep the brain from bleeding.

Adam kneels down next to the bed that Britney is lying in, and holds her hand.

Adam: Oh, Britney, please wake up. Wake up!

He quietly recites a preyer that she will be okay.

Three Days Later

Britney wakes up! She cannot remember any of her family, or the attack. Adam is with her when she comes out of her coma, and Dr. Rasmussen tells him that she thinks Britney has amnesia.

Britney: Wait! I do remember kind of seeing the guy's face, maybe, underneath the ski mask. I remember pulling the ski mask off the guy's face!

Adam: Who was it, Britney? Who attacked you?

Britney: The face looked like your best friend, uh, Mike's!

Adam: What?

Britney: I'm still not completely sure, but it looked like him. I blacked out after I saw his face. It was horrible!

Adam turns to Dr. Rasmussen.

Dr. Rose: How could Mike do this to me?

Adam: I don't know, but I think it's time to divorce him. I can't believe that he would go bad!

Just then Mike enters the hospital room.

Mike: Good guy's gone bad!

Adam: Well, there's always a first time for everything I guess.

Adam looks at Mike in disbelief.

Adam: Good-bye Mike, and good riddance! I guess our friendship is over so I will never speak to you again, you dirty asshole!

Mike runs out of the room. Adam still can hardly believe that his best friend would turn his back on him.

SCENE 26  
DIVORCE

Mike is at home when he hears a knock on the door. Anthony is at the door, and tells Mike that he is under arrest for attacking Britney. Dr. Rose is home as well and overhears Anthony talking to Mike. Mike tries to get away and resists Anthony, but ultimately he knew he was wrong in harming Britney in the first place. Anthony takes him to jail.

Jessie and Jenna walk into the Rasmussen home and look for their father but can't find him. Dr. Rose, their mother, tells them the news.

Dr. Rose: Your father was arrested. He's gone bad, and I don't know why.

The daughters ask why he had been taken to jail, and Dr. Rose explained that he had attacked Britney Wallington but did not know what his reasoning was. Jessie and Jenna are outraged and disgusted with their father.

Jessie: I-We thought we knew our dad. Why would he do something like that?

Jenna: That seems very unlike him!

Their mother responds.

Dr. Rose: Yeah. I feel the same way you both do. I am very confused and scared. I don't think I can live with the man anymore. I will be filing for divorce as soon as I can.

It is hard for Dr. Rose to break the news to them. Jessie and Jenna look at each other, and are shocked with everything that is going on for they know this is going to be really hard on the whole family and others in town.

At The Jail

Dr. Rose gives Mike divorce papers and forces him to sign them. Mike looks at Dr. Rose and opens his mouth.

Mike: I thought you loved me!

Dr. Rose looks away. She is so disturbed by him.

Dr. Rose: Mike, how can I stay with you after what you've done? You have gone bad, and I cannot live with you or be married anymore. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel and how it must be.

Mike: Okay fine, be that way.

Mike then mutters.

Mike: You stupid idiot.

Dr. Rose does not want to even deal with Mike and anything he has to say.

Dr. Rose: Okay, Bye.

She takes the papers and leaves the jail.

SCENE 27  
WEDDING #3

Here we have a short and sweet wedding for Annie and Justin. They are very excited about the ceremony. It will be just the too of them, a couple witnesses, and the justice of the peace. They are both really happy with the way the wedding goes, and they dance the night away. That is until midnight! The same day, Christy and James try to renew their vows.

Jeraldine comes to the vow renewal, wanting to disrupt it and destroy everyone. She has magic powers that make everything go up in flames. She also uses her ability to cast spells on people, making Christy and James unable to renew their vows.

They are stuck in the bowels of hell. Jeraldine is in a fiery rage, and no one is able to escape. She creates a volcano underneath the Jefferson Mansion. Hot lava is flowing everywhere. As the mansion begins to fall, Jacob who was coming down the stairs falls and breaks his neck and the house gets sucked deep down.

Everyone in the Jefferson family gets sucked right down with it while a huge plume of smoke trails up from the gaping hole in the earth. Sitting in her home with a magic bowl of water, peering deep inside, Linda observes the destruction that Jeraldine is creating. She thinks to herself.

Linda's inner dialogue: Our plan worked! It worked! It worked!

Linda giggles to herself, thinking of Jeraldine's success. It then turns into a laugh.

Linda: Hmumumheheha. Aeehahahahahahahahahaaaho!

Jessie and Jenna meet up at Jessie's house to discuss the details about what they plan to accomplish when going to visit their father. They decide to go visit him that Friday to ask why he attacked Britney, his best friends daughter.

Two Days Later

It's time for the girls to get their answers. They arrive at the jail and go through the screening in order to visit. The girls are escorted to the visiting room and are seated at a big stainless steel metal table while they wait for their father. Three minutes later Mike is brought into the room shackled, and sits across from the girls at the table. Mike says hello to them, but he can see the anger in their eyes and realizes he is losing his children because of his bad mistake.

Jenna starts the conversation by asking Mike why he attacked someone that was so close to them. He responds.

Mike: Good guy's gone bad.

The girls look at each other and shake their heads. They get up from the table and proceed to leave with Mike calling their names after them.

In the face of having her father in prison, Jenna has been thinking a lot about forgiveness. She decides she is going to forgive Chuck for having an affair with Vinny.

SCENE 28  
WHAT HAPPENED TO SUSIE?

As Susie holds Anna's head underwater, Anna is scratching at Susie's hand trying to get her to let go. Just then Lavine walks in and runs to the aid of Anna, pulling Susie back, knocking her backwards. Lavine pulls Anna out of the pool and begins to pat her back to aid in removing some of the water from her lungs. At the same time Lavine begins to call 911, but as she is talking to the operator Susie gets up and runs off.

Once Lavine realizes that Susie has left she gets up and runs to the door to see if she can see which way Susie has gone, but upon looking out the door she see's nothing and no one. The paramedics and police arrive but Susie is long gone, they escort Anna to the hospital and Lavine goes with her.

Anthony is sticking his keys in the door when Susie comes running up behind him and knocks him into the door. Anthony quickly turns around to see who nearly knocked him over, he see's that it is Susie and that her shirt is soaking wet. He asks her what happened. She says nothing so he turns and finish's opening the door, he then turns around to Susie and pulls her inside the house.

He aids her on walking to the living room and helps her sit down. He tells her that he is about to go upstairs and get her a shirt and not move. Anthony is looking around for a shirt when he hears a call come over the radio saying that they are looking for Susie for Attempted Murder of Anna. Anthony responds to the call and tells the operator to send a car to his home because the suspect was at his home.

Anthony goes back down stairs and kneels in front of Susie. He lifts her head up and looks in her face, the scar that once sat there is no longer there. He can tell by the psychotic look in her eyes that she is the one who did what they accused her of. Then they come and take Susie away in a straitjacket to a mental hospital.

SCENE 29  
SOME HAPPY NEWS

Britney and Chris have been dating for five years now, and have slowly been falling more and more in love with each other. One evening, Chris asks Britney if she would marry him, and she ecstatically agrees! They decide to get married immediately, planning a small wedding for the coming weekend. Chris and Britney are a perfect match for each other. Chris is a kind and generous person and Britney is a beautiful person, outside and in. They eagerly await their upcoming ceremony.

Lavine finds out the test results of her pregnancy. They are positive. She tells Carl and her family that she's having twins. Nine months later, during the delivery, Lavine has complications.

The new baby twin girls are really tiny. They are two pounds, one ounce and have to be cared for in an incubator. Despite the premature birth and complications with the twins' health, Lavine and Carl are very happy and excited to bring their new born babies home once they are healthy enough.

SCENE 30  
THE HAPPY NEWS CONTINUES

Britney gathers all her friends and family members including Chris together in order to tell them about her news. She says it flat out.

Britney: I'm pregnant! The sonogram says six babies!

Chris and Britney look at each other and both feel filled with joy at this news. The family congratulates both her and Chris. Everyone sits down to eat dinner.

Sixteen weeks before she is due, Britney goes into labor. Chris rushes her to the hospital. Dr. Rasmussen does a C-Section, and there are three boys and three girls. They are micro preemies, at around 2 pounds and 3 ounces each.

They are healthy despite their very early birth, but they do have to stay in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for three and a half months. Britney gets released after about a day or two, but comes to spend time with the babies often, taking turns with Chris being in the hospital and being home.

During the time that the babies are living in the NICU, Britney and Chris come up with names for each of them: baby Aurora, baby Violet, baby Rosa-Lena, baby Oliver, baby Isaiah, and baby Savannah.

SCENE 31  
WELCOME HOME!

Chris and Britney finally get to bring the sextuplets home! But the babies have to come home on Portable Heart Monitors, all 6 of them. Just to make sure that they're hearts are pumping correctly and they are breathing properly, as a precautionary measure. Chris and Britney are extremely happy and relieved to be bringing the sextuplets home.

They are all healthy and still tiny. They're still premature by mid-October, but are much bigger and more stable than when they were born.

Lavine and the twins, named Danielle and Jasmine, spend time together with Britney and the sextuplets. They are getting bigger and bigger until they don't need to wear the monitors anymore. Britney and Lavine hope the babies will grow up to be best friends with each other.

SCENE 32  
ANOTHER ONE

Jules is standing at the alter watching Dr. Rose walk down the aisle. He thinks she is the most beautiful bride he's ever seen. Dr. Rose makes it to Jules and she can't stop looking at him he's even more handsome then when she first met him.

They exchange vows and have their first kiss as a married couple. They turn and look out into the church full of guests and all the blue and gold decorations lining the church. The couple can't help but smile as they think about how beautiful their reception was with all their family and friends dancing and celebrating their union.

The town car stops and the couples get out. They then head to the private jet that awaits to take them to Paris, France for their 2 week honeymoon.

SCENE 33  
CALIFORNIA

On the beach in California Linda is crying as she watches Shelley walk down the aisle in her white Silk and Lace dress. She is walking down the aisle with rows full of guests on either side of her, but all she can see is Linda and the pretty red dress she is wearing. When Shelley finally makes it to the end of the aisle she canâ€™t believe how lucky she is to have met such a beautiful spirit.

Linda still canâ€™t control the tears, but through her blurry eyes she can see the beauty and glow that is Shelley. Since they choose to write their own vows they read them to one another and donâ€™t leave a dry eye on the beach. Everyone is weeping at the love these two have for one another. The reception is like no other with a huge bon fire on the beach with all the food and drinks you could want. That night will be etched in everyones memories for the rest of their lives. 

SCENE 34  
FURRY: MURDER?

Adam and Emily are going for a walk. They see a cat but are not aware that it is the furry Furry, Linda's cat. He growls at them then darts off into the distance. Later on Christy sees the same bundle of fur walking by. She stops for him to go by then she continues walking. Little did they know that Furry is a spy for Linda since her magic bowl isn't currently working for her.

Furry comes home, and Linda takes the small camera out of his fur. She watches the recordings to find out that another murder probably has occurred.

Linda: Good work, Furry!

He then meows and purrs. She pets him.

The "murder" was done by the drug cartel for money. They placed Chelsey's still body in a coffin and bury her alive without a second thought.

SCENE 35  
THE ISLAND

Britney is in the airplane. She's looking down at the beautiful, blue ocean when suddenly the power goes out. She notices that the engines get quiet. She then feels like she is in an elevater stuck on free-fall. Everybody screams.

At the last second the airplane pulls up and slams into the water. The peoples' voices sound muffled, and their lungs fill with water. The water was filling the cabin. Britney looks over to the right and realizes that she is sitting next to a door. She turns the handle of the door and kicks it open. She then runs out onto the wing. Right when she jumps into the water the whole airplane sinks almost all the way. It is bobbing like a bouie on top of the water nose-down.

People are trapped in there, and she just swims away. She is on the autism spectrum, and she does not like change. She is also overloaded. Little did she know the whole plane was filling up with water from when she opened the door to go out. She didn't know the seriousness fully of that kind of experience. The water filled up faster.

Brittany awakes on a beach, alone and covered in scrapes and bruises. In the distance she sees the plane floating in the water, slowly sinking. She seems to be the only survivor.

She survives on the island for two years, a well-worn montage of various survival skills! She takes stock of her resources and starts to build a shelter and look for water.

The island is NOT uninhabited but is instead a secret base for experiments on alien spaceships! She finds a chain link fence and thinks that she has found civilization but is instead shot! oh no!

She falls down and some secret service tries to help her, taking her behind the fence and into the medical center. She receives first aid.

She wakes up with a woman sitting in the room reading a book.

Brittany: Who are you?

Sally: You can call me Sally. I work here, I also saved your life.

Brittany: You did, and I can't thank you enough, but isn't this island uninhabited?

Sally shakes her head, pulling out a tablet and shows the diagram of the island and various heavy weapons hidden on it.

Sally: No it's not uninhabited, it's just not inhabited by anything human. I'll explain. The government in the area is researching UFOs and alien crafts that go down in the area, the Bermuda Triangle is apparently a hotbed for ufo crashes.

Brittany: Did you make our plane go down?

Sally nods, and Brittany is in shock. She's silent for a while, and Sally lets the silent linger for a while, giving Brittany alittle time to process it.

Sally: It's a lot to take in, I know.

Brittany: What am I going to do?

Sally: I have a place you can stay, but you have to stay hidden, I can get you safe passage out of here, but it will take me a year to set it up because I have to go through a lot of proxies to keep myself safe. I can get you out of here, it will just take a while.

Two Years Later At The Airport

Britney is waving down a taxi, and gets into the cab. The classic scene of a woman back in town after a long journey of self discovery, but this one was far from just a flight of fancy. She's home but home is so different. Flashes of what once were begin to fade in and out as the city rolls past the window.

She finally arrives at her apartment and everything is different. Even the paint on the walls is a different color. She's standing in the hallway, it's empty and strange. She's home but she's never felt like more of a stranger.

The food in the fridge is rancid even without opening the refridgerator door. Brittany scrunches her nose.

Britney: Bleh!

She walks in anyway to open the fridge door and starts cleaning it out. Mike comes up behind her and smashes her head with a ketchup bottle. She passes out, the ketchup spilling on the floor like blood. Hours pass and Brittany is still on the floor. Corrie sees the door ajar and goes to help.

SCENE 36  
STEAL

Corrie sees Britney and calls 911. An ambulance brings her to Hermany Hospital where she is then getting checked out by Dr. Rose. She is knocked out. Dr. Rose asks Corrie about how long she was unconscious, but Corrie doesn't know because she was that way when she got there. Britney had meraculously woken up at the perfect time and ended up okay.

Britney: I have an interview to go to! I might be late! Thank you, Dr. Rose!

She runs off to the Jefferson mansion. Susie is sitting in her office looking at papers of Britney's resume when Britney walks in about 5 minutes late.

Britney: Hi! I'm sorry I'm so late!

Susie: Hi, there. Please take a seat.

She sits down in front of Susie.

Susie: So, what makes you think that you can be a housekeeper for the Jeffersons?

Britney: Well, I will take really good care of your valuables if you would just trust me since I am really good at taking care of things. I am a clean freak. Don't worry. I am here for you, and I will take good care of them.

Susie: So.

Susie turns the page.

Susie: Have you had any housekeeping experiences before? Have you ever worked at a job where you have had to take care of valuables cleaning them such as Glass, polishing metals etc?

Britney: Oh, yes! I have worked in a museum before, and all those valuables are behind glass surroundings so I have experience. You can verify that as well so if I were you I would just hire me because I will be perfect for the job!

Britney catches her breath.

Susie: Oh, how nice. She's super.

Susie says under her breath with a smile.

Susie: We'll be in touch.

The Next Day Back At Home

Britney wakes up and checks her messages to hear that she did indeed get the job.

Britney: Yesss! I got the job!

Britney tells her husband, Chris. He is happy for her.

The Next Day At The Jefferson Mansion

Britney walks in.

Susie: Hi, Britney!

Britney: Uh, hi! I'm sorry I'm 10 minutes late. I, uh, procrastinated.

Britney blushes.

Susie: Okay, just don't be late too often.

Susie gives Britney a tour of the Jefferson mansion and shows her what to do. Britney spots a diamond-covered egg with jewels all over it.

Britney: Oh! What's that?

Susie: It is the Jefferson family faberge egg.

Britney looks at it again for another second before they moved on.

The next day Britney couldn't be found anywhere. She wasn't even late. In fact she didn't show up at all. Susie looked around to find the faberge egg...

Susie: Missing? This isn't good.

Jules: Missing?! How can our valuable egg just go missing? It couldn't have just sprouted a pair of legs and walked out of here. Where is it?

Susie remembered Britney's interest in the faberge egg.

Susie: It could have been Britney when she was there yesterday. Before leaving she did have to go to the bathroom. Maybe she took it around then.

Jules: She must have! Oh, dear. Our great egg. Missing.

SCENE 37  
MISSING

In the Jefferson mansion things have been showing up missing lately. After reviewing the cameras-

Jacob: SOMEBODY CALL THE FRICKING POLICE RIGHT NOW!

Chrystal calls the cops. In the background Jacob yells.

Jacob: IT'S ALL REVEALED ON THE CAMERA! REMEMBER THAT! THE CAMERA!

Anthony: Hermany police, how may I help you?

Chrystal was really upset so she is screaming and talking to the police. While screaming and talking, her face turns red.

Chrystal: She stole my faberge egg, and my favorite necklace and my favorite dress! She also possibly stole my ring! My painting AND PICTURES! My egg.

In the background Jacob can be heard.

Jacob: Everything is on camera! Get an officer here quick! It's all on the camera!

Chrystal: My egg, My poor EGG! MY BABY! IT WAS GIVEN TO ME FROM MY BABY! It was worth a fortune, MILLIONS OF DOLLARS!

Susie comes into the room.

Susie: I just had flashbacks of the mental hospital!

Chrystal: Why are you worried about that? Don't you see we have stolen things missing here? I just want my bloody egg!

Susie: Uh, yeah, but...

Chrystal: The police are on their way, and Jacob has the camera ready!

Susie: Oh, sorry. I didn't realize...

The cops arive; Adam, who is the chief of police, and Anthony. They first go straight to the camera after entering and saying their hellos. The 3-D screens of the camera show a girl. BRITNEY? Yes, Britney. They show her stealing all the things and laughing maniacally.

Britney: Aaahahahahahahaa!!!Everybody also heard it, too.

Chrystal screams and runs out of the room. Susie looks shocked, empassive. She starts to look alittle sad.

Jacob: ...But she worked for her! She worked for her for one day! Britney worked for Susie. She worked for her. MY RED FERRARI with a GRASS-GREEN STRIPE DOWN THE MIDDLE and gold rims.

The police are on the case to chase Britney down. Almost right away the cops are behind her following her wherever she goes.

SCENE 38  
STRAITJACKET

Susie was in her room throwing things everywhere. She is really confused. Her hand runs through her hair.

Susie: What is this?

She was psychotic. She felt her hair be skinnier and skinnier through her fingers. She moves her hand through her hair again and again and again.

Susie: This is interesting whatever it is. It's also silky. Hmmm. Why is it there?

James knocks on the door with three knocks.

James: Susie?

He waits a half minute then opens the door to see that 100 dollar bills were hanging from the ceiling, 10 of them on each string. 50 strings of them were all hanging down some of them blowing in the wind of a fan. Susie was still talking to herself.

James: Sus-

Susie looks at him.

Susie bunches some of her hair up in her hand and starts to move it.

Susie: What's this?

James: Susie, it's your hair, your own hair. Are you aware of that? Are you okay?

Susie: Why is my egg gone? My poor airplane!

James: You mean your faberge egg? Britney has stolen it along with some of our other stuff, but don't worry. The police are handling it. Well, bye for now.

Susie: Babye.

A few minutes later Alyssa walks in.

Alyssa: I hear you're acting differently. By the way you didn't have the best judgement when you interviewed Britney and HIRED HER!

Susie starts to wonder what's going on; why Alyssa came in. Susie says things that don't make sense. They call it word salad. She has a few thought disorders which occur in psychosis.

Alyssa: What are you mumbling about?

Susie: I- Tree! -over to the house the starship?

Alyssa: You're not making any sense, and you're being totally immature! It's time to stop your game.

Susie: Ahhh! What are y'up to?! Wha-?! You're one of them! Get out of my door!

Susie meant to say get out of my room. Alyssa sighs and leaves annoyed. She notices that Susie was also getting alittle delusional and paranoid. Just then Alyssa's mother, Alexa, was in the middle of walking down the hallway.

Alexa: Is everything okay in here?

Susie just noticed that Alyssa was back in the room.

Susie: Wha-

Alyssa: No, Mom, everything's not okay! Susie is going crazy!

Alexa: No she isn't, Alyssa. You just said that because you both aren't getting along-

Alyssa: Look!

Alyssa points to the 50 strings of hundred dollar bills hanging from the ceiling.

Alexa: Oh. I'll look into that.

Susie: Can you both get out of my room?

Alyssa: Nope.

Alexa: Come out here with us, Susie.

Susie: You're both in on it!

Alexa and Alyssa hold each of Susie's hands while walking her through the wide hallway to the main room.

Susie: Uh...

Alyssa: You're staying out here for a while.

Susie doesn't do anything about it. Alexa and Alyssa both smile to eachother. There is a knock on the door. Not even Alyssa or Alexa know who it is. Alexa opens the door.

Alexa: How can I help you?

Anthony enters with a group of paramedics. Outside stands an ambulance.

Susie: Why are you all here?! Did you both do this? It's a conspiracy!

Susie was talking to Alexa and Alyssa.

Anthony: No, Jules called us.

Alyssa: Jules?

Jules was standing in the big doorway.

Jules: Jacob called and told me. He's a good guy, my father is.

Susie tries to fight the paramedics so that she can run out of the mansion. She kicks Anthony where it hurts. A paramedic helps him to a seat. Susie punches another one. He blocks it while a third puts her into a straitjacket. Susie suddenly doesn't do anything about it as they bring her to the ambulance and into Hermany Hospital on the third floor.

SCENE 39  
SHOCK EXTREME

Anthony: Whoa, Britney! It looks like you're cornered. You're surrounded by cops so you can't get away now! What are you going to do about it?

Britney: Uh...

Anthony: Is that all you're going to say is uh?

Three minutes go by.

Britney in a weak voice: Nothing.

Britney realizes that she has been defeated. She drops the faberge egg down her pants. It falls out of her right pant leg onto the cement where Anthony then picks it up.

Anthony: This must be the faberge egg you stole. What else do you have on you?

Britney is shaking nervous. She doesn't do anything about it. She is silent. A whole minute goes by

Anthony: You're under arrest for property theft, expensive property theft!

He puts Britney in hand cuffs. She does nothing about it as they walk to the police car. Her head is down. They get into the car, her long orange hair in her face.

AT THE STATE PRISON

Britney gets thrown into her prison cell quite literally. She just sits and stares at the wall doing nothing about it as the door closes behind her.

A prisoner: They're gonna get you good.

Britney looks over and sees two prisoners talking. They weren't talking to her. She sighs and just looks at the wall.

Gladice: Enjoying your death chamber, Britney?

Britney looks behind her to the door and Gladice is standing there. Her nametag says death row on it.

Britney: Uh, am I in the wrong section or something?

Gladice: Nope. You're on death row, Honey.

Britney: Wh-what?

Gladice: You're going to fry till you die.

Britney: It's a mistake.

Gladice: This is no mistake. Orders from Jacob Jefferson.

Britney has a tear in her left eye.

Gladice: Looks like they're getting the chair ready for ya!

Britney: This isn't happening. This isn't happening! I just stole some really expensive things. I didn't kill anybody! Oh, whatever.

Britney looks at the wall thinking about what's really going on.

ON THE THIRD FLOOR

They put Susie in a room and left the straitjacket on her.

the doctors: It's your shock day, Susie.

Susie: Sh-shock?

the doctors: Yes. Let's do the ECT.

They bring her to the room where they do electroconvulsive therapy. Susie just accepts it for some reason. What could she do about it?

ZHZHZHZHZH...

She gets shocked to death, well, not to death but close. They put her in her room. She is now bedridden.

AT THE STATE PRISON

Britney: I didn't kill anybody! Why am I here? Why am I here?!

Gladice: Jacob's orders, dear, Jacob's orders. Dead girl walking, dead girl walking.

Gladice with some guards walk Britney to the electric chair.

Gladice: Here's your seat. Have fun getting fried in the electric chair!

Britney just denies it to herself even then. They throw her down and put the necessary coverings on her.

Gladice: Time to fry till you die. Flip that switch!

Britney looks at the floor.

Gladice: Do you really want to see the floor as your last sight?

Britney: Whatever. I can't die!

The switch gets flipped. The electric chair is activated. She is feeling the shock. Really feeling the shock.

Britney: AAAHHHHH!!!

Jacob watches and claps his hands.

Jacob: That's for stealing the Jefferson faberge egg and everything else you took!

Just then a paper gets handed to the executioner. He stops the electric chair from killing her. A female stands in the doorway with long, pure white hair wearing blue and white.

Gladice: Close enough! She's almost dead. This note came from a Furra Skysoft?

No one knew of her.

SCENE 40  
ENGLAND

James and Christy look at eachother for a moment before looking out the window down at the Sunlit clouds with some small rainbows scattered around in them. They are holding hands. They are on an airplane in April on the way to England for vacation.

A person hands out headphones for the flight. James reaches across Christy to receive the headphones. Christy doesn't mind. James gives her her pair to use.

James: Here, Honey! Here are the headphones. I just checked, and a Chuck Wicks concert will be on Channel 3!

Christy: Fabulous, Honey! Thank you!

James puts on his headphones as they hear "Stealing Cinderella." As the song ended they have been slowly descending for a minute. Christy heard the pilot announcing that they need to work alittle harder to land them safely. An extremely rare and bad thundersnow blizzard was headed their way.

They landed safely under the clouds. They got their luggage. James and Christy went outside where Jacob was waiting not too long for them. They loaded up the car and got in.

SCENE 41  
FROSTBITE EXTREME

At the Jefferson Cabbin the three run into Linda, Jeraldine and Lucy. They talk to and update eachother about the time gone by till the witches started to look evil at them except for Lucy. She tries to get them to get along then the three leave the witches there after telling them about the thundersnow and to keep warm. It's basically a blizzart with thunder and possibly lightning. The two evil witches teleport the three outside and Lucy, too. They don't know where they are, and their toes begin to freeze. Then they get numb. The night was coming, and they were all really really cold.

After dark they huddle together to keep warm as they hear the thunder in this rare storm. They suddenly appear back where they were in the Jefferson Cabbin with Jeraldine and Linda in front of them.

Linda: Are you alittle collld?

They shiver.

Jeraldine: Huahuahua! I bet you all have frostbite! Hyehyehyeh!

Lucy teleports Dr. Rose into the room.

Dr. Rose: Yeah, it looks like all their toes and some of their feet have frostbite; extreme frostbite.

She puts their feet under cold water which is warmer than their frozen feet are. She cares for them then is teleported back by Lucy.

SCENE 42  
PROCRASTINATION AT THE LAST MINUTE

Furra brought Britney to the hospital after her shocking experience. She then recovered and was just fine. She was released so she went home to Chris and their kids who were really glad, surprised and excited to see her. They all literally ran into her arms all at the same time, but there was only one problem. Her arms weren't big enough for seven people. Even though what happened happened she just had a baby shower on her mind that she "had" to go to at 3:33 PM.

Britney: I'm going to be late!

Chris: You said that before.

Chris smiles. She made it at 3:45 so when others left Britney thought she had to stay extra which made her late to a dinner out with Chris and the babies. At the restaurant they needed six highchairs for the sextuplets. They went back home, and Britney was checking the messages that she hasn't heard yet.

Susie: You're fired.

Britney did nothing about it and the next messages came on. She then remembered:

Britney: I'm going to be late to my parenting class!

Chris helps her. They were 30 minutes late to their class which is an hour long, and they brought the sextuplets with them to show some things that they have been learning about taking care of babies.

At home Britney remembers that she had to do some work filling out police papers relating to what she stole and everything that happened. The next day she turned them in unfinnished. She said that she fell asleep literally on them the last night. She procrastinated 33 times on stuff; the pile up of procrastination.

SCENE 43  
SEEN MANIC

The next day Britney woke up at:

Chris: Five in the morning? Usually you sleep in till one.

Britney: I know. I just feel more awake today.

She was hyper. She even cleaned the house which she doesn't normally like doing. She then suddenly felt like going to the amusement park. She even got an all-day ticket. She went on rides. Then she went to the fortune teller. She sees Linda and walks up to her fortune teller tent pretty fast, but she didn't know that Linda secretly knows the secrets of everybody in Hermany.

Britney: Hi! Who is that you have with you?

Linda looks at her doll that she has created on March 3, 1933 at 3:33 AM and finishing at 3:33 PM.

Linda: Hi, there. This is Tommy. He identifies as human, but he's really my doll. He-

Britney: Uh, hi... Do you know about my future? Can you-

Britney started to talk a lot.

Linda: I see you're manic?

Britney: Yeah, I am bipolar...

She told Britney about some things that are going to happen in Hermany then Linda disappeared; literally! Britney faints after seeing her teleport.

SCENE 44  
TELEPORT: BUCKLE UP!

Britney wakes up and walks out of the tent still surprised. She didn't see Linda anywhere. She couldn't have just disappeared, could she have? Britney goes back to the fortune teller tent. No one is there. She then sees little burnt outlines on the ground where Linda's feet were. She then pulls out her round smart phone and takes a picture of the marks. She renames the picture to TELEPORT?.

Britney goes home and tells Chris then calls Crystal who knew exactly what happened.

Britney: ...and I saw burnt outlines where she was standing.

Crystal: Yep. She teleported. The burnt marks are from all the energy involved in teleportation. Did you know she's a witch?

Britney: No I didn't. Witches can teleport?

Crystal: Yes they can in fact.

They hang up.

Linda appeared at Jeraldine's house only there was one problem. I'll just say it like this; Jeraldine heard a really weird light sound. It was in the direction of the front door. She looked over to see a hand sticking out through the middle of the door.

Jeraldine: Who's that who appeared through my door?

Linda: OWWWwww...

Jeraldine: Linda, what are you doing?

Linda's wrist has become one with the door. She isn't perfect at teleporting to a direct spot. She teleported and finally ended up in the room with Jeraldine.

SCENE 45  
STARSHIP!

Christy was hearing the radio on 333.3 KFUR when her favorite song ended.

Furra: This is 333.3 KFUR! Here's a contest you don't hear every day, and I bet you'll all help! This is a national contest called, Win your Ten-Day Marriage Prise Package in Space! What you do is send in one dollar for a ticket, and we are selling two of them; two! It is because one couple can win. If they do, then there will be a wedding like no other! Just call 333...3333 to win win win! Now I will play, uh, um, uh, let me see, how about, uh, It's All In The Fur by The Fluffouts!

Christy calls to surprise her fiance, James. The announcer answers.

Furra: KFUR!

Christy: Hi! I would like to send in one round dollar. My address is-

Furra: Hold on while I transfer you. If you win the other ticket is free!

She sent in a round dollar bill to KFUR.

THE NEXT MORNING

James wakes up and has his gray coffee while listening to KFUR.

Furra: The winner is...

James: Me win? Yeah, right! Fat chance in Hell-

Furra: Christy and James!

James: That can't be us.

Christy just also heard the news and faints landing on the furry floor with squishy sponge underneith the fur. She wakes up to her round smart phone ringing.

Christy: Uh, h-hello?

James is on the other end.

James: You didn't, I'm going to sound silly.

Christy: What? Send in a dollar? I thought why not, so I sent one in. Oh, Honey, WE WON!

She said, we won, 33 times.

James: So it was us who won!

She went to his round house and rang the 3-D doorbell. Christy heard the sound of the doorbell move to make a really nice heart in Space design and so did James who created it for today and rolled the round door open.

James: Hi!

Christy: Hi!

They hug.

A WEEK LATER

Christy and James both get up at 3:33 AM accidentally way too early.

Christy: I thought that it was 7:33 when I got up.

James: Whatever. It's okay. Whatever. I don't know about you, but I'm sitting here about to leap out of my skin in excitement waiting to be on the starship! I just want to teleport there so bad, my Christy!

They go to the Jefferson starship. It looks like a UFO. The Jefferson starship is big and round with the middle being spherical and the outside round rim goes out way further than the sphere is big. They are nothing but amazed as they take off straight up into the air. They connect to the International Space Station. They walk to the civilian section where they are about to get married. They are amazed about the gravity situation or lack of gravity. Christy and James are facing eachother, Christy's veil floating behind her.

Father David: ...and love has found new hights in this chapel in Space. James and Christy Jefferson, James, you may now kiss the bride.

They kiss as they slowly spin in the air and start to dance. The whole event was more than amazing. They all go back to the Jefferson starship to go to the next space station for their honeymoon, yes, Moon. The Jefferson starship connects to the Gateway Space Station which goes in orbit around the Moon. Christy starts to feel weird as they go into the motel in the Gateway Space Station. Their room is round, yes, round like a bubble. The wall of the round room has magnets and velcrow on it. They stick their extra clothes onto the wall. James prefers velcrow, and Christy prefers the magnets. Christy still felt weird so she just floats around on her back then she tells him that she feels weird. She starts to tell him till liquid starts to surround her.

James: Christy, what's that?

It wasn't yellow. Why would water be there? It was clear like water anyway.

Christy: I think my water broke!

It coalesced around her pregnant body, and surprisingly she didn't do anything about it. She just stayed there in the air on her back.

James: Don't breathe it in!

She didn't. Their honeymoon or start of one was cut off so that Christy could go back to the ISS to a hospital in the civilian section. They put her in a bubble so it will contain the liquid and any other material that comes out of her around the time of the baby being born. The bubble is made out of plastic from water bottles that is so thin it's like plastic wrap.

Dr. Rose: Push! Push! Push!

Christy was doing nothing about it.

Dr. Rose: Push, Christy, push!

She pushes a tripple push then a small head comes out. Her baby is being born premature by three months and 33 days, but it's not as much of a problem since the Jeffersons have high-up technology for preemies to survive and be healthy little babies. Christy smiles.

Christy: Oh, whatever.

She pushes harder than she has ever pushed before, and out came a little female floating connected to Christy on the umbilical cord.

Christy: I'll name her Jefferson, Kiley Jefferson.

Christy weaks out and is brought to a recovery bubble.

THREE HOURS LATER

The Jefferson starship goes to the Gateway Space Station again to go on their late honeymoon back at the Gateway Motel. They are so amazed at the moon as they float around it in its orbit for the whole weekend! They are in Space for 10 days! They are really excited. The couple made up their own new low-gravity games. Kiley is also pretty happy playing with toys in the air and is happy in general so far.

SCENE 46  
PORTAL TO HELL

Time to destroy Corrie! At least that's what the evil witches thought as they looked into their magic bowl. They were watching Corrie as she lives out her day.

Linda: I'm so ready to get rid of her, it just kills me!

Jeraldine: I feel the same way about Corrie!

They thart to plan when they hear something coming from the basement.

Jeraldine: I hear our demon friends are sensing our strong hatred.

Linda: I'm sure they are. Maybe we could use them this time for our plan.

The destruction of Corrie begin, begins, begins.

Corrie goes to her closet to pull out a soft furry shirt and looks at the fur when she trips over her shoe rack. She falls through the clothes but not literally through them but inbetween them where she happens to keep going and going. She wondered what happened to the wall. She sees swirling red behind her and notices that it's a portal that she just went through in her closet. She didn't know that the witches have created it for the exact moment that she went to her closet.

She lands in a really hot location. She looks down and sees fire or at least the warmth of fire. She's sitting down on the ground rocking. The witches laugh to themselves as it happens. She looks around and sees fire and a demon elf that sees her.

Linda and Jeraldine think that this is the end of Corrie so they laugh and celebrate.

Linda: She can't go back now! Hehehehehehihih!

Jeraldine: The destruction of Corrie is finally going to be over, and we can FINALLY take over Hermany! HUAHUAHUA!

They think it so strongly that they feel they don't need to pay attention to their magic bowl anymore. They just have a good time.

Jeff walks into the room and can't find Corrie anywhere.

Jeff: Corrie?

She was nowhere to be found, and he just didn't think that he had to look in Hell for her. He sees the shoe rack on its side but doesn't think anything of it.

SCENE 47  
FIRE!

Corrie was still sitting on the ground rocking while looking around. As she looked around she starts to wonder.

Corrie: Where am I?

She looks at the demon elf.

Demon elf: I'm not telling you.

Corrie: Uh...

She wondered how he could say that. She notices and puts together that this is a demon elf and that a demon elf might not really be that nice of a demon.

Demon elf: Well what are you going to say?

Corrie: I don't know where (sniffles) I am.

Corrie starts to cry, but the demon elf just stands there and laughs at the whole situation which confuses Corrie even more. Then she has an autistic meltdown which confuses the demon elf. She makes autistic sounds and hits her legs with both hands one on each leg.

Demon elf: Huah huah huahhh!

Since the demon elf was confused, and he is a demon the fact contacts the Devil. The Devil walks up to them and knows what's really going on. He smiles and laughs, too.

Demon elf and the Devil: Hua hua huah! Mlhlhlhlll!

That all just makes Corrie have an even bigger autistic meltdown. She is really feeling like wandering to escape the situation. She notices though that she is still sitting there. A minute later Linda and Jeraldine watch everything going on in their magic bowl. They see Corrie get up. She starts to run not caring where to, but the Devil blocks her path so she runs in the other direction. As she runs in the other direction she runs into the demon elf. That makes her run back in the other direction literally running into the Devil. This goes on for 10 minutes till she finally runs left and right, but when she did they just teleported in front of her and blocked her those ways and anywhere she ran. They soon thought of how much easier it was to make a big ring of fire around her instead so they did. She can literally go nowhere now. Corrie sits back down. The evil witches laugh.

Linda and Jeraldine: Heheheee! Hiyhiyee!

BACK AT HOME

Jeff can't find Corrie anywhere.

Jeff: Corrie, honey?

He calls Anthony to send a search party out for her. Father David knows about it and appears at the house to bless it. Because he knows where Corrie is, in the bowels of Hell, he tells Jeff what is going on. They want to get Corrie out of there as soon as possible if not earlier which wasen't possible. Since Corrie was basically in another dimension Jeff calls Anthony and calls off the search party and explains the happening to him, and he understands.

Father David to Jeff: The old hags are back.

Jeff: Old hags?

He looks confused.

Jeff: Uh...

Father David: The two evil witches are also involved looking in at the situation through their magic bowl.

They talk for a while.

SCENE 48  
Furry 2

Jeraldine: Not again...

Linda: What?

Jeraldine: The magic bowl quit working again. It's time for the fur of Furry!

They call Furry over to them. The witches feel his fur then Linda rubs the fur on his back the wrong way, up his furry back which activates a screen which is made of thousands of hairs of his fur glowing in a white square on his side that sounds like muffled TV static. Jeraldine changes the channel to Hell. The "screen" fills in showing the situation going on in Hell with Corrie. They watch as it continues. The audio comes out of the tops of Furry's ears which doesn't hurt his ears at all however loud it can go. Jeraldine moves Furry's fur on his screen-side which makes the picture come in sharper and clearer with more detail then finally into 3-D! Linda talks into Furry's tail which is a microphone.

Linda: Haha! You're in Hell!

Corrie hears it finding out that she really is in Hell.

Corrie: What?

Now she knows for sure where she is, but she doesn't know how to get out of there. The red portal closed after she was sucked through it.

JEFF'S HOUSE

After talking to Father David Jeff looks around the closet one last time. He noticed the shoe rack being on its side. Besides that nothing was different so he looked between every article of clothing. He looks behind the clothes after checking the shoes on the side. Behind the clothes he sees a big round red spot that is flashlight-sized on the wall. It was definately bigger than a laser pointer spot. It had no smell. He looks at it then touches it. When he touches it it expands and expands and wirls around, and it was too late. He got sucked in through the reopened portal.

Father David: Oh, no!

IN HELL

Corrie is still sitting there rocking but not doing anything about it anymore when Jeff lands in front of her. Corrie has a shocked look on her face. She stopped trying to get away. She gets up and runs into Jeff's arms.

Corrie: Jeff! It's you! You're here! You're here in Hell with me!

Jeff: I'd go to Hell to save you, Corrie, and here I am literally! I love you.

They hug eachother. They kiss eachother which teleports them out of Hell where love has reached and back into the house and in their own room.

SCENE 49  
BLUE HERON 2

That Friday night there was going to be a magic show at the Blue Heron, and basically everyone was planning on going. They also had special extra food on the menue. That Friday afternoon people were getting ready to go.

Corrie: Jeff, is my hair okay? I need a second oppinion.

Jeff: It looks great, Babe.

Corrie: Oh, okay.

Jeff: Your shiny dark blue dress looks beautiful, and that fur!

He looks at her light brown furry fur coat.

Jeff: It's really soft!

Corrie: Thank you, Jeff! Oh, thank you, Jeff!

She hugs him. He then picks her up, holds her on the way out the door and puts her in the car.

AT THE BLUE HERON

Jeff and Corrie walk in to see Britney talking really fast and loud with Chris and their families. They say hi to eachother.

CORRIE'S THOUGHTS:

Corrie: Oh, she must be manic again.

Corrie didn't judge it. It just was what it was. They all get talking. They notice many other people they know all sitting at round tables. Corrie and Jeff find a table and sit down. The announcer goes on the stage.

Announcer: Okay, everyone! The ladies will be five more minutes late.

Corrie and Jeff walked in three minutes late after seven. Jeff and Corrie started to order their food.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Linda and Jeraldine walk up on the stage.

Linda: We have a magic show to show you.

Jeraldine: We do, too.

Suddenly out of the top of Jeraldine's head comes this big long banner. It seemed for a while like it would never end. It kept extending. It's all different colors. People gasped in amazement.

Linda: Oh yeah? I got something better!

A human-sized box appears in front of Linda quite literally. People thought that it was the lighting making it look like it appeared. It opens, and when it opened Annie suddenly got sucked into it. Then the box locked. People weren't believing what was really going on, but some people believed it as Annie got sucked into the box.

Annie: HEY, HELP!

As she said hey, help, her voice became really muffled like she was suddenly talking into ten layers of fur on both sides. Her muffled voice gets louder and louder and louder.

Justin: We need to get Annie out of there!

Justin yells in worry.

Some other people: Oh, she'll be okay. It's just a show.

Justin: SHE IS NOT OKAY! At least she doesn't sound like it.

The two witches start to laugh.

Linda and Jeraldine: Heheheheheee! Hwohwohwoe!

People came to see a magic show, but little did they know, the witches were performing real magic. They weren't really just magic tricks with them. It was real magic. Justin gets up and starts running to the box.

Justin: Annie, I'll save you! Annie!

Right when he said Annie for the second time he bounced off of; nothing? He feels around. He doesn't see a wall or anything like it. It looked like air. The witches laugh.

Jeraldine and Linda: Ohohohohoho! Oh, no! Aaahahahahaha!!!

Linda: It's a forcefield. You can't really get through. Sorry!

He tries a few times.

Justin: What's going on?

He finally gives up and sits back down, but he still wanted to do something about it but didn't know what to do now. As Justin was sitting there helpless some of the people turned to him.

Some of the other people: It isn't real, Justin, it isn't real!

Justin: Yes it is! Have you ever ran into NOTHING?! Oh it's real alright.

A tear comes out of Justin's eye. He finally accepts being helpless in the situation. As that tear of acceptance lands on the table and turns round Annie gets thrown out of the box literally and magically back in her seat. Justin hugs her and wants to sue the witches.

Justin: Oh, Annie, you're back!

SCENE 50  
CONCEIVED (UPSTAIRS)

Corrie went to visit her parents, Adam and Emily, and they got to talking.

Emily: I remember when you were first conceived, Corrie. It was a special time in our lives.

Emily smiles.

Adam: Yes it was. We just didn't know it yet, but the memory is still fresh in our minds.

HOW IT HAPPENED:

Adam and Chelsey Wallington are attending a party at the Jefferson mansion along with Dr. Rose, Mike Rasmussen, and the other Jeffersons, even Jacob. They are drinking, laughing, talking, and having a good time.

Emily: Adam, I have your drink right here.

Adam: Oh, thank you, Emily.

Adam enjoys his drink although it has a slightly different taste than usual. Little does he know his drink has been spiked. After a few minutes, the mysterious drug begins to take effect.

Emily: How's your drink? Mine's great!

Adam: It's pretty good.

Emily: Why don't we go upstairs and talk.

Adam: I guess that'll be alright.

Adam and Emily go upstairs. Adam is getting lightheaded. Emily can tell he is beginning to let his guard down.

Adam's Inner Monologue: Why did I agree to this? I know it's a bad idea. What am I getting myself into? If Chelsey finds me upstairs with Emily, I'm going to have some explaining to do.

Emily: Oh Adam, let's enjoy one romantic night of pure pleasure together. You know you want me.

Adam: I don't think that's a good idea, Emily. I'm a married man now and you know it.

Emily ignores Adam's resistance and puts her arms around him. Adam does not push her away. Emily knows her plan is working perfectly. She slipped Adam one of the pills they gave Chrystal Stewart in the hospital and it's made him more receptive to her seduction. Emily knows that she will finally have her way with him. She is so proud of her scheme!

Emily's Inner Monologue: Oh sweet success! This is what I was hoping for. Oh, Adam! He looks hotter than ever, and he's all mine tonight!

Emily: Adam, I know you want to make love to me.

Adam: I do? I know you're right and my feelings for you are still there. I have kept them locked deep down inside myself because of my marriage, but I just can't help myself right now.

Emily knows she's winning this time!

Emily: Oh, you admit it then! You do love me! Remember though, Chelsey must never find out and neither must Jules!

Adam: Yes. Just this one time, Emily. Let's have a one-night stand.

Adam embraces Emily as she moves her hands up and down his back and runs her fingers through his hair. Adam kisses Emily on the lips.

Emily's Inner Monologue: Wow! This was so easy. I know it's wrong but I don't care. It's about time this happened.

Downstairs at the party nobody has noticed that Adam and Emily are both missing. Chelsey and Jules are having a good time with their friends.

Upstairs, Adam and Emily are lost in a kiss.

After they told Corrie of how she was first conceived they went on to tell her of how she got pregnant after that night and what Corrie was like when she was a preemie, the miracle of her survival, and how she grew up to be the amazing disabled adult child they love so much. Now at 33 years old Corrie smiles and feels really thankful and proud to have her parents who love her and kept her alive. She tells them some memories she has from when she was a baby.

SCENE 51  
SAVE THE DRAMA FOR YOUR MAMA!

It was the day of Britney's big appointment, and she just knew that she'll be late. It was the day of her psych eval. She knew she might be bipolar, but her mom denies it over and over so Britney stopped talking about it with her mom. When she was manic her mom thought she was hyper on something.

TEN MINUTES AFTER APPOINTMENT TIME

Britney and her mom, Sally, walk in.

Sally: We're here for Britney's appointment. Sorry we're late!

They sit in rocking chairs after signing in. They rock at the same speed and time. Britney thinks at least their rocking styles agree with eachother. She was feeling down after Sally ruined a perfectly good manic cycle. Dr. Rose calls them in.

Dr. Rose: I see you're here for a psych eval, Britney?

Britney: Yes, ma'am.

Sally: She thinks she's bipolar, but I notice things that aren't bipolar-

Britney interrupts.

Britney: Like what, Mom?

They all talk as Britney gets tested out for things.

Britney: Mom, my mood gets euphoric without me being on anything.

Britney was too down to have the energy to yell. She went passive.

Sally: Well she's really into herself even when she's down...

Britney did nothing about it as they talked till Sally said:

Sally: She can't be bipolar.

Britney: Mommm...

At one point Britney and Sally were arguing. Dr. Rose settled it down.

ONE WEEK LATER

Sally: The results have come.

Sally reads it first but doesn't tell Britney that she has bipolar 1 mixed and many personality disorders including borderline, narcissistic and obsessive-compulsive personality disorders which her mom hid from her. She told her alittle of it though. Britney thought she had the right to know what her own body has.

SCENE 52  
PARANOIA

One personality disorder Britney has is paranoid personality disorder. She walked in five minutes late to her counceling appointment. Britney and the councelor start talking.

Britney: Well it's really annoying when your mom hides information from you! Do you know what that's like? ...and she watches and hears what you do?

The councelor understands.

Britney: There's absolutely NO privacy! I need a break!

She also has been put on pills some of them she doesn't like to be on. The councelor kind of hints at signs of paranoid personality disorder.

Britney: ...but there's proof. My mom...

Britney feels better since she admitted some things wether the councelor believed her or not.

SCENE 53  
JEFFERSON INDUSTRIES

Jacob has the new order in his hand. They have put in some new machines for Jefferson Industries to follow a new and wonderful plan; to make their own faberge eggs to own and to cell. They used a 3D printer to print hundreds of them out at a time.

Jacob thinks to himself.

Jacob: That's for stealing the family faberge egg, Britney!

The faberge eggs get put into expensive stores, and the money was coming in. Someone nice sent one to Britney since she was going through a lot in general. Jacob had no knowing of it, but Britney was insanely thankful to Furra who got her her own faberge egg. Britney put it in a good place and took care of it to kind of make up for the one she stole. She took to the job of cleaning it like as if she was working for the Jeffersons.

Jacob received a thank you letter and found out what happened. Jacob thought things.

Jacob: Well of all the people! Britney doesn't deserve a faberge egg after what she stole from us.

They were angry vengeful thoughts like payback style twards Britney.

SCENE 54  
THE JEFFERSON MALL

Corrie and Jeff walked into the Jefferson Mall hand in hand. It's the biggest mall in all of Hermany, and Corrie wanted to go to the skating rink on the third floor. They walk from store to store. They went into a huge CD store, a huge video store and so on.

Corrie: Uh, where are we?

Jeff: We're at the Jefferson Mall, honey.

Corrie: Ah, yeah.

Jeff thought that she forgot because the mall was so big. They finally get to the skating rink. Corrie puts on yellow ice skates, and Jeff puts on blue ones. They twirl and skate and dance and stuff till Corrie lands hard on her butt. For some reason the ice squeaks. Instead of stimming on the ice by making sounds and putting her forehead on the ice Corrie laughs.

Jeff: Corrie?

After five minutes Corrie gets up.

Corrie: Dude, I'm high! Hihihihihihih!

Jeff: You? High? We'll talk later.

They leave the skating rink to go to the food court when Corrie suddenly gets pushed down.

Corrie: Uh...

Jeff: Corrie?!

She did nothing about it. She soon stands back up. They walk to go to the food court. They get Chinese food then the problem comes up.

Cashier: That'll be three fifty.

Corrie reaches for her purse.

Corrie: My PURSE!

It was gone. Jeff pays with his money gladly, but they were more worried about her purse and its location.

Jeff: You've been mugged.

After they ate someone announces to the mall that a furry bird purse has gone missing and for someone to bring it to the lost-and-found, but no one did. They waited three hours while cancelling her credit cards and her debit card. They went home after a long day. He was okay with her getting high since what she does is legal. He just didn't expect it at first.

SCENE 55  
THAT'S HOW IT GOES

Mike just got released from prison.

Mike: Finally!

He was so happy to go back home where his family had time to finally forgive him. They had a good dinner together. They all get close again after a while. He felt so lucky. Rose was even nice to him. They were a family. Mike was going through a midlife crisis; a violent one. He felt glad to be released especially now. He felt it stronger than ever. He got home from the store to see Anthony at his door. He started to worry alittle bit. He got out of the car and started to walk to the door.

Anthony: Hi there.

Mike: Hi, sir.

Anthony: What were you doing with fireworks in your hand?

Mike: Fireworks?

Anthony puts him in handcuffs.

Anthony: You're under arrest for the Jefferson forest Fire!

Mike was surprised he finally was caught for starting the fire. He went back to prison like Murphy's law.

SCENE 56  
MURDER 2?

Mike was mad, real mad as he sat in his prison cell not able to act on the feeling of his anger. Then when he felt the most mad a prison guard walked up and told him the news that he was on death row. Not only did he have to meet Bubba, so to speak, he was just told that he's on death row and that he isn't going to be okay. He couldn't knock the guard over because there were bars in the way, but the guard didn't have to tell him. Gladice walks up.

Gladice: Another person to die?

Mike looks at her.

Mike: Me?

Gladice: Yep. You are going to fry till you die. Dead man walking! Dead man walking.

Mike: THAT FOREST FIRE WAS 20 YEARS AGO!

Gladice: I looked it up just for you, buddy boy, and you have killed 33,333 people in that fire. That is quite an achievement.

Mike couldn't run away mentally or physically so he sat in his cell.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Gladice and two prison guards walk up to Mike.

Gladice: Time to die!

The guards take him out of his cell one on each side and bring him to the room to get him ready for the electric chair. They then bring him into the execution room. They put him in the electric chair. He yelled and struggled the whole way, but his luck ran out earlier the same day.

Gladice: Are you ready to fry?

Mike: OF COURSE NOT, BITCH!

They sit him down where Gladice then gets the chance to flip the switch. Right when they flip the switch he gets a major cramp in his back, all of his muscles tighten up, and he screams.

Mike: ROSE, I LOVE YOU!

SCENE 57  
DEATH ON NEWS

Rose didn't even know where Mike was the whole half of the day and the next till she happened to watch the 5:00 news.

News reporter: On the news...

Rose drops a dinner plate when she hears Mike's name on the news. She doesn't care or have any reaction about the plate.

News reporter: His execution happened at 3:33 PM-

Rose: NO!

After a minute of soaking it into her brain she faints. Jenna and Jessie both run in to see their mom sit up on the floor.

Jenna: Mom! Mom? What happened?

Jessie: Mom? Are you okay?

Dr. Rose: No I'm not okay! Your father has just been executed! Today.

They all start to cry and pray for his soul.

SCENE 58  
CONCERT

Jeff and Corrie were listening to the radio. They were waiting to hear the contest they were doing.

Furra: ...and now whoever calls in as caller 33 will win a pair of tickets to see The Jefferson Boyzs, and I meant now literally.

Furra chuckles alittle as Corrie hands Jeff the round phone. She was too nervous to call in herself so Jeff calls 33.3 for her. They listen to the radio as Furra answers. There wasn't even a busy signal.

Furra: KFUR.

Jeff: Hi! What number am I?

Furra: You are number 3...

Jeff: Awww.

Furra: ...but it's okay because you aren't caller 3. I'm just kidding. You are really CALLER 33!

Jeff: Really?!

Furra: Really!

Jeff: Yesss! Dude! Corrie, we won!

Corrie makes a long excited sound as Jeff gives Furra the information she needs for them to get the round tickets to the concert. They went and had a good time. They even donated some money to the radio station with a round thank-you note to Furra.

SCENE 59  
BURRIED ALIVE AGAIN

Chelsey survived her burrial. She went to the funny farm since she was very traumatised from being burried alive. After a month she returned home. The drug cartel found out that she was still alive and went after her again. She wasn't aware of it. She was going through so much lately. Her family was so glad to have her back, but she really didn't know how to tell them what happened to her. There was a knock on the door at 12:00 midnight. Chelsey opened the door to see Shalome and other members of the drug cartel. Chelsey faints as Shalome catches her. Another member spoke first.

Jean: Burry her alive!

Shalome: Yeah!

They bring her to the cemetary without other family members knowing.

Shalome: Dig harder! Dig faster!

They were digging a round hole in the ground. They put her in as she wakes up from fainting.

Chelsey: Uh, what's happening?

Jean: Nothing. It'll be over soon.

Chelsey sees the grave and screams as she gets covered with mud. She dies.

SCENE 60  
THE DIGGING UP SCENE

Jacob arrives with his lawyer, Lou, at the cemetary with a shovel in his hand. Jake begins to dig up Mike's round grave. Lou was standing next to him as he was recording the whole thing, and Lou has the RFID reader. Jacob digs up Mike's body. Lou has a remote control silent bulldozer. They needed to get an RFID chip out of his balls to get the code to open Mike's safe which has his will in it. Mission accomplished. The chip has successfully been removed from his balls. Now Lou activates his RFID reader to get all the information off of the chip including the combination for the safe. They leave to go to the safe as they leave Mike's dead body on the ground. They go directly to Mike's apartment. They find the safe and start to get it open. Jacob does all the knob turning.

Jacob: 7, 3, 5...

Jacob said the 33-numbered combination to himself as he turns the dial. It opens.

Lou: Yes!

Just then there's a knock on the door. They hide the will and close the safe. Lou puts it in his yellow and black backpack as Jacob opens the door. Lou then hears a scream. The door slams as Jacob runs to the room Lou is in.

Jacob: HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! WHAT THE FUR?!

Since the RFID chip was removed from Mike's scrotum the energy built up in Mike posessing his dead body. Mike's body was after them for digging him up and making him more disturbed in death than he was in life.


End file.
